Arrepentimiento de los dioses
by S4ku-N4ru
Summary: Kyubi guarda un gran secreto. Naruto,Itachi y Sakura juntos con los dioses. NaruSaku, ItaIno si eso mismo
1. CAP 1: Paises de los dioses Parte 1

_**Capítulo 1: País de los Dioses. Parte 1**_

- Hmp… sempai, puedo saber que es lo que lo impulsa a odiar la aldea… que motivo…- me preguntaba un joven de unos 18 años, cabello de color negro, ojos rojos como la sangre y unas 3 aspas que daban a formar uno de los Doujutsus más poderosos-

- No odio a la aldea… detesto al maldito del consejo, ancianos de porquería. Ellos me deseaban muerto. Intentaron desterrarme de la aldea durante todos esos años, si el viejo Sarutobi no hubiera intervenido yo hubiera terminado, como el consejo deseaba-

- ¿y entonces…?- El muchacho dirige su rostro confuso a la otra persona, sus ojos buscando una explicación lógica. El otro viendo este gesto, decide contar su historia a su subordinado.

- Creo que es mejor si empiezo desde el principio… así entenderás mi opinión…-

**FLASHBACK**

- ¿Qué hice para merecer esto… porque demonios me atacan…?... siguen repitiendo esos insultos… yo no hice nada…- Un niño de unos 6 años, cabello rubio alborotado con algunos parte punteadas, ojos azules que mostraban al mar turbio, su interior quebrado. Las lágrimas bajaban apresuradamente por su rostro sucio, secándose al movimiento de su cuerpo. Se encontraba en uno de los callejones de la aldea de Konohagakure, ubicada en el País del Fuego, bañado completamente en su propia sangre, los sucesos ocurridos anteriormente lo habían dejado en esas deplorables condiciones, una visión que quebraría a la más caritativa persona, si es que existía en esta aldea rencorosa y violenta. Poniéndose de pie con la poca fuerza restante, logra dirigirse a lo que el llamaba hogar aun en un estado inestable, en instantes que da los pasos es transportado.

Naruto- Pero… donde estoy…- El rubio se coloca de pie y observa que está parado en una especie de agua, lo extraño es que no sabía de donde provenía este líquido. Moviendo su cabeza ve que a su alrededor se mostraban paredes blancas con manchas rojas, lo que sería el techo, estaba completo de cañerías con destino incierto. Agachando un poco su cabeza se estira y ve lo que sería una gran reja oxidada alejada de el.

-_**Ven mocoso…-**_ La voz penetrante y grave provenía de una sombra detrás de las rejas, la silueta se formaba como la de un zorro de. El rubio se ve al segundo, parado frente a una visión bizarra de un zorro rojo de nueve colas, su pelaje de color rojo que combinaba con sus ojos, un par de orejas en su cabeza y una sonrisa maligna que erizaba sus cabellos, el aura era escalofriante.

Naruto- ¿Quién rayos eres tú…? _("Diablos… no puedo ni siquiera mirar sus ojos… su mirada esta llena de ira")_ - el niño comenta evitando chocar su vista con la de la silueta frente a el.

- _**GRRRR… basura… como te atreves… yo soy Kyuubi no Youko. El demonio que atacó tu estúpida aldea hace seis años, en el mismo momento que naciste…**_- El demonio comentaba con desagrado y furia al tener que presentarse con un pendejo.

Naruto- Imposible… Yondaime te… mientes- Sus dudas son interrumpidas por los gritos del zorro, su aura aumentando ante la desconfianza del rubio.

Kyuubi_**- CREES QUE ESE MISERABLE ME IBA A VENCER… NINGUN HUMANO PUEDE VENCER A UN DEMONIO… lo único que alcanzó a hacer en su corta batalla, fue sellarme en el cuerpo de un renacuajo malnacido… ¿quien crees que puede ser ese?**_- La furia en sus palabras ya inexistentes al final de su discurso.

Naruto- … yo… ahora entiendo esas palabras… el odio- Cayendo de rodillas con sus manos a ambos costados de su cabeza, sus ojos lagrimeando salvajemente, al borde de un ataque de nervios ante el descubrimiento.

Kyuubi- _**Ahora entiendes… los malditos de la aldea no siguieron el deseo de ese hombre… era claro que sucedería**_- El rubio se seca las lágrimas y pregunta confuso.

Naruto- ¿el deseo del Yondaime?... ¿Qué deseo?- Kyuubi se mueve en su celda chocando sus colas en las rejas.

Kyuubi- _**Antes de fallecer, debido al pacto con el Shinigami que tuvo que realizar para sellarme, dijo que su ferviente deseo, era que te vieran como el héroe de Konoha, aquel que contendría al demonio… y ese es el trato que recibes de tus aldeanos, en ese momento se ganó mi respeto… y prometí que te convertirías en lo que el más quería, un héroe…**_-

Naruto- gracias… te lo agradezco…-

Kyuubi- _**Te ofreceré poder que iras aumentando con el entrenamiento al que te someteré, continuarás viviendo en esta miserable aldea, asistirás a la academia para entender lo básico que conlleva ser un shinobi… y cuando alcances los 12 años, te daré el verdadero entrenamiento, uno que sacará tus habilidades al máximo…**_-

Naruto- HAI… Kyuubisensei…- El Bijuu esboza una sonrisa ante la contestación del niño.

Kyuubi- _**Ahora, acércate y quita el sello… recibirás la misma cantidad de chacra que poseo, eso no quiere decir que desaparezca… en este mundo seré tu conciencia… pero en el otro seré un demonio como tu…-**_ El rubio se acerca al centro de las rejas, y estira su brazo hacia un papel con manuscritos raros, que significaba el sellado impuesto por el Yondaime, con un fuerte tirón lo retira por completo. Kyuubi toma las rejas con sus colas y las abre de par, provocando un chasquido que resonó por todo el lugar.

Kyuubi_**- Ahora vete a dormir… mañana comenzaremos el entrenamiento para que tus conductos de chacra resistan mi poder…-**_

Naruto- HAI…-

**6 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

El rubio ahora tenía 12 años, su cabello aún rubio y alborotado, su sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y un grupo de tres marcas en cada mejilla como bigotes predominantes. La única diferencia resaltable eran sus ojos, con el mismo azul pero las pupilas rojas, el azul mostraba el mismo afecto y cariño pero el rojo demostraba su odio al consejo y aquellos que lo maltrataron en Konoha.

Kyuubi- _**Ya es tiempo Naruto… ¿Por qué ese rostro deprimido…?-**_ El rubio dejaba caer un par de lágrimas, detestaba la idea de alejarse de la aldea por un período de tiempo y abandonar a la persona que más apreciaba-

Kyuubi- _**¿es por esa chica…?- **_

Naruto- si sensei… Sasuke abandonó la aldea y destrozó el corazón de Sakurachan, incluso sabiendo de sus sentimientos hacia el… ahora que tengo que partir… siento que mi interior se quiebra… no quiero abandonarla…-

Kyuubi- _**Naruto… no tienes que angustiarte tanto… volverás dentro de unos 9 o 10 meses… la volverás a ver y podrás protegerla como lo hacías siempre**_- Aunque no lo pareciera, los sentimientos del Kyuubi se habían reforzado con el tiempo, durante el entrenamiento hasta este momento, su idea de solo un subordinado cambio totalmente hasta considerarlo como un hijo, y como todo padre… solo quería lo mejor para el… pero nunca lo reconocería abiertamente.

Naruto- Gracias Kyuubisensei…-

Kyuubi- _**¿Qué piensas hacer primero…?**_- Decía al ver que su estudiante no se acercaba a las enormes puertas de la aldea.

Naruto- perdone sensei…, pero… ¿podría despedirme de ella primero?-

Kyuubi- … _**rápido-**_

A lo lejos una muchacha de pelo rosado hasta los hombros, dejando unos mechones por el costado de sus mejillas, una hermosa frente y unos ojos verde esmeralda que resaltaban su figura. Sakura Haruno se encontraba en su propia habitación hablando con su Inner mientras dormía

Inner- **mmm… ¿todavía pensando en ese maldito Uchiha…?**- Le preguntaba constantemente su otra yo, cuando estaba en el hospital haciéndole compañía al rubio que volvía de su misión. El objetivo era rescatar a Sasuke antes de abandonar el país, pero tras una larga batalla en el Valle del Fin, el Uchiha venció a Naruto, dejándolo en graves condiciones junto con los otros enviados en el rescate.

Sakura- _¿de verdad estoy enamorada de Sasukekun?..._ Naruto siempre está a mi lado sin importar lo que le diga…- La pelirrosa se preguntaba así misma con lágrimas en los ojos, su mente asaltada por la condición del rubio. Pero al pensar en Naruto, un sentimiento de seguridad crecía en su interior provocando calidez.

Inner- **Naruto… el te ha protegido durante todo este tiempo… pero tu obsesión con el idiota, te ponía ciega…-**

Sakura_- lo se… era una idiota con un amor infantil… nunca me detuve a observar los gestos de Naruto hacia mi… pero en ese momento que me salvó de aquel genin de Sunagakure, entendí…-_

Inner- **en verdad… no se como puedes estar enamorada de ese morocho…, mejor elige a Naruto… el nunca te haría daño ****y te lo ha demostrado en varias oportunidades, a diferencia del bastardo…-**

Sakura- _no es tan fácil… debo comprobar si mis sentimientos hacia el son verdaderos, no quiero hacer algo apresurado que luego pueda lastimarnos a los dos…- _

Inner- **Pues hazlo… no dudes en tomar la decisión, tengo el presentimiento de que todo saldrá perfecto…-**

Sakura- _pero y si me rechaza… no quiero que me rechaza, es algo hipócrita de mi parte exigir eso, ya que nunca fui una persona amable con el… tiene varias razones para decirme que no…-_

Inner- **yo creo todo lo contrario… el te ama con todo su ser, solo que tu nunca te detuviste a observarlo…-**

Sakura_- ¿te parece que es así?-_

Inner- **si… por cierto, tienes visita…-**

Sakura- Que…- La pelirrosa sale de su conversación despertando súbitamente. Al abrir los ojos presiente que no estaba sola, sino que se encontraba su compañero y mejor amigo, Naruto. Saltando de la cama bruscamente se golpea la cabeza con la del Uzumaki, esto provoca un quejido audible en ambos.

Naruto- Perdona Sakurachan… solo quería conversar contigo de una cosa, pero como te vi dormida no quise molestarte… mientras te observaba vi que tus labios se movían… parecía que hablabas con alguien…- El rubio comentaba mientras ayudaba a levantarse a la ojiverde que estaba en el suelo tras el golpe-

Sakura- gracias por preocuparte Naruto… pero no es nada _("De verdad se preocupa por mi_ **TE LO DIJE**… _ahora comprendo todo, no hay anda perdido todavía"_)- Uzumaki se encontraba con una mano en su cuello.

Naruto- jejjejeje, no es nada Sakurachan…-

Sakura- Por cierto… ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?-

Naruto- Pues… vengo a despedirme de ti, tengo que retirarme por un tiempo del la aldea…-

Sakura- ¿Qué?... pero ¿Por qué?- El tono un poco nervioso al enterarse, ahora que estaba decidida con Naruto, este se tiene que ir de Konoha.

Naruto- tengo que entrenar para poder rescatar a Sasuke…- El rubio no ve otra salida que mentirle, ya que si la pelirrosa se enterara de su verdadera razón del viaje, lo odiaría de por vida, y claramente lo golpearía hasta dejarlo inconsciente- La chica se muestra angustiosa por esa respuesta, el rubio toma muy a pecho todo lo que le dicen.

Sakura- Naruto… olvídate de esa promesa… quiero que hagas lo siguiente… prométeme que no lo seguirás buscando…- La pelirrosa tomaba las manos del jinchurki y las acercaba a sus pechos provocando un sonrojo del rubio que trataba de mirar para otro lado.

Naruto- … Esta bien… pero igual tengo que partir, será solo por unos 9 o 10 meses…-

Sakura- esta bien… (_"Te estaré esperando con mi decisión… solo regresa sano y salvo Naruto_… **Bésalo… no pierdas la oportunidad, no lo veras por dentro varios meses**")- La kunoichi cierra los ojos y se acerca a los labios de su compañero, en segundo los dos se hunden en un suave beso.

Sakura- esto es para que no te olvides de mi… te estaré esperando Naruto, cuídate…- Este sonrojado no tiene palabras ante la muestra de afecto de Haruno, su cuerpo se mantenía firme en el lugar.

Naruto- ehh… tú… cuídate también, adiós…-

Sakura- Adiós Naruto… ("**KIAAAA… nuestro primer beso**… verdad, se sintió lindo. Te esperaré ansiosa Naruto")-

Naruto- ahhhh… por cierto Sakurachan… dile a la Hokage que no me declaren un traidor…-

Kyuubi- _**Me alegro por ti Naruto… ahora es solo tuya…**_- El zorro no podía evitar, mostrar una sonrisa pervertida como las del Sannin Jiraiya.

Naruto_- solo fue un simple beso… ella todavía esta loca por Sasuke… pero no puedo negar que me gustó sentir sus labios…-_ Naruto se acercaba a los bosques frondosos que se encontraban ya fuera de la aldea de Konohagakure.

Kyuubi- _**lo que tu digas… ("Que cabeza dura, el mocoso es ciego… no sabe que la chica en verdad…")-**_ Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la pregunta de su subordinado.

Naruto- _ehh… que haremos ahora, ¿Kyuubisensei_?- Con un tono de voz llenos de expectativas.

Kyuubi- _**necesitaremos una segunda persona que nos acompañe, y empezaremos con el plan…- **_

Naruto- _¿otra persona?... ¿no soy suficiente para llevarlo a cabo o que?-_

Kyuubi_**- No es eso idiota… es mejor que tengas una persona de confianza a tu lado, digamos como una mano derecha, además se hace más conveniente trabajar entre dos personas y no que todo el trabajo recaiga sobre ti…- **_

Naruto- _mmm… tienes razón… ¿a quien tienes en mente?-_

Kyuubi- … Itachi Uchiha…- Naruto no sabía si el demonio había perdido la razón, estaba alucinando o hablaba realmente en serio.

Naruto- ¿Itachi?... el hermano de Sasuke, el renegado de Konoha… no se que estas pensando maldito zorro-

Kyuubi- idiota hazme caso… Uchiha posee el segundo Doujutsu más fuerte de las naciones ninjas… nos será de gran ayuda tanto en el plan como en tu entrenamiento…-

Naruto- esta bien… como digas-

**FLASHBACK END**

Naruto: Como habrás escuchado, eso tiene que responderte las dudas que tienes. Luego de eso te anduve buscando por los países y para cuando te encontré te uniste sin problemas, algo que me confundió si me preguntas…- Observando a su compañero de gran confianza, su mano derecha.

Itachi- Hmp… decidí acompañarte sin problemas… casi nos destruimos por la batalla que tuvimos, rubio idiota, estamos vivos de suerte… bueno, tu por ese zorro…-

Naruto- JEEEJJEJEE… si lo dices de esa forma, no tengo nada que reprocharte…- Rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza, como tantas veces se lo ha visto.

Itachi- Hmp… no se que entrenamiento habrás recibido, pero algo seguro es que me eliminarías rápidamente y sin rastro…-

Naruto- el entrenamiento fue pensado por Kyuubisensei… pero tu inteligencia es desbordante, una nueva pelea entre nosotros sería imposible de predecir el ganador, tus ideas superarían mi fuerza bruta…-

Itachi- Hmp… como digas, ¿que hacemos ahora?- Relajando sus hombros esperando la respuesta del rubio quien se mantenía pensante.

Naruto- creo que es mejor volver a Konoha, ya pasado tiempo… quiero verla otra vez…- Mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en sus finos labios, el Uchiha lo ve confuso.

Itachi- ¿a quien?-

Naruto- pues que me pregunta Itachi, ya te hable de ella… Sakurachan- Con un tono infantil.

Itachi- Hmp… bien por ti, ¿pero yo que?, apenas coloque un pie en tu querida aldea, me destrozarán, por si no te acuerdas soy un traidor…

Naruto- no te cansas de estar en esa actitud depresiva, búscate algo por lo que vivir… y con respecto a lo otro, no te matarán… los asustas demasiado- El Uchiha sonría sádicamente y estira sus brazos.

Itachi- en eso tienes razón Naruto….-

En la entrada de Konohagakure se encontraban los dos Chunin de guardia, el aburrimiento plasmado en sus rostros, horas sin anda importante que hacer, pero son sacados de su estado al ver dos siluetas acercándose a ellos.

Guardia 1- lo que faltaba… el demonio volvió- Las palabras del Chunin se escurren por el aire y llegan a los sensitivos oídos del jinchuriki que desprende un aura maligna que petrifica a los Chunin.

Guardia 2- es el… y creo que te escuchó… ¿pero quien será su acompañante?- El otro guardia ve como los recién llegados se acercan al centro de la aldea y se dispone a identificarlos.

Guardia- identifíquense…- El rubio se gira y lo mira por un instante con un desprecio palpante pero se desvanece al instante, mejor calmarse y no dejar que el humor arruine su llegada, además pronto vería a su querida pelirrosa. Eso era lo que se repetía continuamente, pero con solo ver el rostro arrogante del guardia sus ojos se cambian a un rojo sangre, los cuerpos de los shinobis se enfría en el lugar.

Naruto- debe ser broma… Naruto Uzumaki, actualmente jinchuriki del Kyuubi no Youko… aunque eso lo deben saber, ¿o me equivoco?- El Chunin ignora débilmente el aura. Uno de ellos se recompone y pregunta al acompañante de Naruto.

Guardia 1- ¿su nombre?-

Itachi- Uchiha Itachi- Ahora si que los dos guardias estaban asustados, no solo tenían a un cabreado jinchuriki sino al causante de la masacre del clan Uchiha, no era un buen momento para levantar problemas.

Guardia 2- ITACHI… ("Al diablo con todo, en un segundo me arrancaría la garganta… los dejaré pasar") sigan hasta la Torre Hokage y solucionen sus asuntos- Codeando nerviosamente a su compañero, este queda callado por unos segundos hasta que entiende la indirecta del Chunin.

Guardia 1- Ehh… disculpen… pasen por favor- Este espera que los dos shinobis desaparezcan y ordena al otro que llegue antes a la Torre y de aviso de los recién llegados a Konoha.

En la oficina Hokage se encontraba una mujer de unos cincuenta años derrumbada sobre una pila de papeles, cabello largo rubio y brillante, la vestimenta ajustaba su figura dejando entrever un escote que acomodaba dos enormes pechos, sintiendo el golpe intenso en la puerta abre sus ojos café.

Tsunade- ¿que mierda querrán en este momento?, siempre molestándome… espero que no sean esos idiotas del consejo, son lo que menos necesito…- Su voz mostraba irritación, pero se calma al ver que es su discípula.

Sakura- Disculpe Tsunadesensei… ¿pero no cree que ya es tiempo de que Naruto regrese a la aldea?- Un poco de nervios en su forma de hablar, era conocido en Konoha que nunca había que despertar a Tsunade, si querías tener tus dientes…

Tsunade- Mmm… es verdad, el mocoso tendría que estar gritando su regreso a todo Konoha para este momento… Sakura, manda…- Las ordenes son interrumpidas cuando uno de los guardias se introduce a la oficina agitadamente.

Guardia- disculpe la intromisión Hokagesama… pero tengo malas noticias-

Naruto- Bueno, esto será más rápido de lo que pensé… tápate los oídos Itachi, me lo agradecerás luego- Colocando un dedo en cada oído.

Itachi- para que haría es…- Su queja es interrumpida cuando un temblor se esparce por las calles de la aldea seguido de un furioso grito-

Itachi- ahora entiendo tu advertencia… será interesante ver que ocurre de aquí en adelante...- Naruto sonríe burlonamente ante los comentarios del Uchiha.

Tsunade- ¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! ¿Y LO DEJASTE PASAR?... dirígete al escuadró Anbu en este instante y pide todos los refuerzo disponibles y que vengan para acá… AHORA…-

Guardia 2- HAI… por cierto… no viene solo…- Su voz se corta al sentir el aura maligna sobre su ser, agachando su cabeza como disculpas, sale desesperadamente a cumplir con las ordenes de la Hokage que se rascaba la cabeza ante una sorprendida Sakura.

Tsunade- Sakura… no hagas ni digas nada… pero por sobretodo, no lo mires a los ojos… ¿me entendiste? _("No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a Itachi… no estoy para estas cosas…")_- La Hokage se tensiona al escuchar un golpe tras la puerta, suspirando aleja un poco a su discípula.

Tsunade- pase…- su postura preparada para cualquier ataque posible.

Naruto- Mmm… Obachan… la próximas vez no grites tanto, pareciera que siempre estas del mal humor… que ejemplo de Hokage eres… se escuchó hasta las puertas de Konoha… … ¿que ocurre?... ¿tengo algo en la cara?... si es así, díganme…- El rubio preguntaba confuso ante los rostros asombrados de las dos kunoichis.

Sakura- _("Narutokun… volvió"_) Naruto…- El rubio se gira al lugar procedente de su nombre.

Naruto- Sakurachan…- Sin más palabras que decir ante la belleza descomunal de Haruno, con tan solo diez meses, su cuerpo se había desarrollado, su rosado cabello atado en una coleta demostrando un poco más su blanco rostro y esa frente que tanto quería desde la infancia. Sakura estaba vestida con una remera negra de manga corta, sobre esta un chaleco rojo que dejaba un poco descubiertos los hombros y un pantalón negro ajustado que abrazaba sus perfectas curvas hasta por debajo de las rodillas. Naruto, en su interior, tenía una lucha interna, quería abrazarla y saciar esos meses que no estuvo a su lado.

Naruto- Hola Sakurachan… Tsunadebaachan…-

Tsunade_- ("Maldito mocoso… llamándome de esa forma… le patearé el trasero hasta el país del rayo")_… Lo mismo digo Naruto, ¿vienes solo?- Con un tono serio dejando las informalidades.

Naruto- pensé que el guardia ya te había avisado… pues ni modo… pasa- La puerta se abre de par en par sorprendiendo a las dos kunoichis, parado frente a ellas Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi- Hmp… la próxima vez no seas tan rápido…- El morocho decía con un claro sarcasmo provocando una vena pulsante en la cabeza del jinchuriki, Tsunade y su discípula estaban sin habla ante la silueta de Itachi que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y una postura despreocupada.

Naruto- Ya puedes abrirlos… pero antes necesitaría que ustedes dos no miren a sus ojos si es mejor ciérrenlos… Ahora ábrelos Itachi… _("por dios que delicado ni que fuera una princesa… tendré que comprarle un par de lentes… SI, eso es, jajajjajaj, será increíble verlo con lentes de sol…")_

Itachi- Hmp… no sabes lo que duele cerrar los ojos con el Sharingan activado…-

Naruto- si, si, claro, lo que tu digas… bueno, como están ustedes dos, hace tiempo que no las veía…-

Tsunade- ¿QUE COMO ESTAMOS? MEJOR COMIENZA A EXPPLICAR QUE MIERDA HACES CON EL RESPONSABLE DE LA MASACRE UCHIHA… AHORA-

Naruto- JJEJEJJJE. Es una larga historia… será para otro momento- Rápidamente la oficina de la Hokage se inunda con un escuadrón de seis Anbu.

Naruto- Oh… que agradable sorpresa, no creía que llegarían tan temprano-

Anbu 1- cierra la boca demonio de porquería…- El shinobi se frena con sus palabras al sentir que una especie de Kunai le traspasa el cuello de lado a lado, pero al parecer era una ilusión. Este cae al suelo pesadamente de rodillas exaltando a todos los presentes menos al rubio.

Naruto- la próxima vez no será una ilusión… te arrancaré la maldita espina, basura…- La voz de Naruto ronca y grave, el ambiente era tenso, este cambio de actitud era espeluznante.

Tsunade- _("esto es imposible, Naruto apesta en Genjutsu… ha evolucionado bastante")_

Sakura- _("Naruto… que le habrá ocurrido_… _**No se, pero lo que si se es que está bastante bueno**_… _en eso estoy de acuerdo…_ _**Debes hacer algo por el, ha cambiado su personalidad, demasiado**_… _si, tienes razón_")-

Naruto- Ah… que honorable coincidencia Danzou…- Un sombra se acercaba a la Hokage, el ruido de un bastón retumbando sobre el suelo de madera, saliendo de la oscuridad se ve a un hombre con el brazo y cabeza vendada.

Danzou- Mmm… así que el demonio volvió…- Su tono mostraba desprecio ante la presencia del jinchuriki del Kyuubi no Youko.

Naruto- _("GRRRRR_… _**NARUTO, calmate**_… _pero tengo ganas de cerrarle el pico, lo detesto"_)… Guárdate todas las palabras que salen de tu asquerosa boca viejo de mierda, ya que no servirán cuando tenga tus sesos en mis manos- El miembro del consejo ignora las amenazas de Naruto y se gira a los Anbu presentes.

Danzou- ANBUS… ataquen al demonio y al Uchiha…- Estos asienten con su cabeza y se posicionan ofensivamente contra los dos visitantes.

Naruto- estoy cansado de esto… Tsunade baachan, nos vemos luego… Sakura tengo que hablar contigo, Itachi sígueme- Tomando la temblorosa mano de la pelirrosa, desaparece del lugar junto con el portador del Sharingan ante la presencia de todos.

Sakura observaba asombrada el físico obtenido por Uzumaki, había cambiado completamente, sus músculos más definidos y gruesos, su pelo además del cabello rubio presentaba algunos mechones rojos. Sus ojos azules eléctricos y las pupilas rojas penetrantes. Sus mejillas estaban más atractivas con esos bigotes, y los colmillos se veían desde los bordes de su boca, esto le daba una actitud salvaje que le atraía.

Naruto- Sakurachan… perdona, pero tenía que hablar contigo de algo muy importante…- La pelirrosa se relaja y lo mira cariñosamente.

Sakura- No te preocupes… ¿y que es de lo que quieres hablar conmigo?-

Itachi- ¿se lo piensas contar Naruto?-

Naruto- merece saberlo Itachi…-

Itachi- Hmp… lo que tu creas conveniente…

La kunoichi escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que salía de Uzumaki, cada parte de la historia la sorprendía más. Itachi colaboraba en contar los sucesos.

Sakura- Dios… el consejo de Konoha solo busca su propio beneficio… ¿como pueden hacerte esto?-

Naruto- viven con el temor de que Kyuubi pueda controlarme y matarlos… eso es lo que me enfurece, a los seis años ordenaron matarme, gracias a Sarutobi y Kyuubi estoy respirando ahora…-

Sakura- ¿y que piensas hacer?-

Naruto- espero que entiendas Sakura, solo vine para vengarme del consejo, luego tendré que partir ya que seré considerado traidor de la aldea… me matarán a la primera oportunidad que tengan…-

Sakura- entiendo ("_No quiero separarme nuevamente de el_… _**Pues ve con el… **__eso_ _haré, no me importa que me declaren traidora, no lo dejaré solo…") _Llevame contigo… no quiero quedarme en Konoha, no después de todo lo que me haz contado-

Naruto- Pero… no se si es posible que vengas con nosotros… _("¿Que dices Kyuubi?..._ _**mmm esta bien… no puedo alejarte de ella…**_ _gracias Kyuubi…") _Esta bien… ven con nosotros…-

Sakura- gracias… _**("KIAAAAAAA… ahora estaremos con el todo el tiempo…")**_

Naruto- al caer la noche partimos… pero primero tengo algo pendiente con Danzou…-

En el despacho de la Hokage.

Tsunade- Danzou… que mierda pasa por tu cabeza… como se te ocurre ordenar la ejecución del chico…-

Danzou- esa basura es una amenaza para la aldea misma, si sigue vivo… el Kyuubi se apoderará de su cuerpo y…- Su voz desaparece al sentir que algo le roza el cuello, girándose ve al rubio sonriente.

Naruto- Pues te tengo una mala noticia querido Danzou… yo soy Kyuubi…- Su mano se estira mostrando las garras, estas se clavan en el corazón y lo destroza en segundos, la sangre cae lentamente sobre la vestimenta del miembro del consejo, el suelo ya en un charco de sangre.

Naruto- lo siento Tsunadebaachan… lo tiene merecido…- El rubio desaparece dejando a una asombrada Hokage.

En las puertas de la aldea, esperaba la pelirrosa e Itachi la llegada de Naruto.

Itachi- Hmp… así que andabas por atrás del idiota de mi hermano…- Sakura se sobresaltaba ante el tema sacado por Itachi.

Sakura- pues… me gustaba, pero era solo un capricho… ahora me gusta otra persona- girando su cabeza nerviosamente hacia el costado.

Itachi- ¿Qué te atrae de Naruto…?- Sakura deseaba que el rubio se apresurar, el interrogatorio provocaba un sonrojo inevitable en su rostro.

Sakura- ehhhh… MIRA allí viene- Señalando desesperadamente a la silueta frente a ellos que venía a gran velocidad. El Uchiha cierra sus ojos un poco al entender que evadía responder su pregunta.

Naruto- todo listo… hora de partir…-

Itachi- ¿quien fue esta vez?... ¿y que mierda haremos desde ahora?-

Naruto- Danzou… el se lo buscó… y ahora iremos al país de los dioses- Obteniendo un rostro de confusión e incertidumbre de la pelirrosa.

Sakura- ¿al país de los dioses?- La pelirrosa decía con un tono dudoso, aunque no lo pareciera Itachi estaba sorprendido ante la decisión del rubio.

Naruto- exacto… o mejor dicho al hogar del Kyuubi…-


	2. CAP 2: Países de los dioses Parte 2

Capítulo 2: País de los Dioses. 2da Parte: Secreto revelado

Naruto- tenemos que movernos… nos dirigiremos a los límites del País del Fuego y del Viento; según Kyuubi… ahí encontraremos el templo del fuego y el portal que nos transportará a ese mundo- Los tres shinobis se dirigían rápidamente por los árboles, las ramas agitándose con cada salto dejando las hojas caer sobre la tierra. Itachi se mostraba con un rostro pensativo, tenía una pequeña ansiedad de saber como era ese lugar… tranquilo y agradable… todo lo contrario a su rubio compañero, a su costado una pelirrosa con una batalla interna… abandonar la aldea que la vio nacer, pero seguir al hombre que amaba intensamente y que no pensaría dos veces en arriesgarse por el. Naruto era su pilar, su escudo contra todo mal del exterior.

Mientras tanto, unos pasos delante de ellos, el rubio traspiraba al pensar que estaba arriesgando la vida de Sakura al haberla invitado a su viaje.

Naruto- _("Deseo estar con ella… no soportaría alejarme nuevamente, esos meses fueron solitarios… __**¿Y de que te quejas entonces?**__... pues, que si me acompaña puede estar en peligro y no quiero perderla, si los del Shibo no Kage se enteran de mi cough posible relación con ella… quizas la maten… __**Puede ser, pero en el tiempo que vendrá se le entrenará adecuadamente para que pueda enfrentarse a ellos… evolucionará más de lo que esa rubia tetona que tienes por Hokage**__"… gracias Kyuubisensei")_-

En el despacho de la Hokage, una rubia se encontraba cabreada infinitamente por los últimos sucesos que tomaron lugar desde la llegada del rubio Uzumaki. Este había extirpado el corazón de uno de los miembros del consejo delante de ella, otro problema era que posiblemente el Kyuubi se haya posicionado del cuerpo de Naruto luego de tantos años de aprisionamiento. Frente a su escritorio, estaban el grupo de novatos junto con sus senseis.

Tsunade- Rayos… ¿donde mierda está Saku…?- Su queja es interrumpida al escuchar una serie de golpes suaves sobre la puerta de su oficina.

Tsunade- PASE…- Al abrirse la puerta se ve a un cansado y temeroso Chunin agachando su cabeza.

Guardia- lo sentimos Hokagesama… pero la señorita Haruno no se encuentra en la aldea… tenemos la sospecha de que la haya abandonado…-

Tsunade- ¡¿QUEEEE?! _("no serías posible de obligarla Naruto… ¿o si?"_), está bien… puedes retirarte.

Guardia- HAI…-

Tsunade- es mejor decirlo directamente… les tengo una mala noticia, anoche asesinaron a uno de los miembros del consejo… Danzou, algunos deben conocerlo…- Los ojos de todos los presentes se abre de par en par ante la revelación de la Hokage.

Kakashi- ¿se puede saber quien fue el que hizo semejante hazaña…? no es que me queje-

Tsunade- Naruto Uzumaki… al parecer regresó a Konoha con un solo objetivo en mente, matar a Danzou y suponemos que obligó a Sakura a tomar la decisión de abandonar la aldea…- Los shinobis conocidos de Naruto no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando.

Kakashi- sabía que Kyuubi lo controlaría… vaya uno a saber desde cuando…- Tsunade levanta la mano silenciando los comentarios del peligris.

Tsunade- ahora no importa… desde este momento Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura serán considerados traidores de la aldea… dicho lo necesario pueden retirarse… quiero estar sola- Un tono triste acompañada de su mano en la cien para calmar la angustia creciente en su pecho.

Todos- HAI…- Entre ellos se ve a un pensativo Kakashi, su pose tensa.

Kakashi- _("el equipo siete, parece estar maldito… cada uno de ellos se ha vuelto un traidor a Konoha… espero que sepan lo que hacen Naruto, Sakura"_)

Pasaron tres días y el grupo encabezado por Naruto estaba en los límites del País del Fuego y del Viento. Frente a ellos una estructura chica con paredes blancas y erosionadas por el clima del lugar. Naruto se coloca las manos en la cintura con aires de superioridad y se gira a la pelirrosa y al Uchiha.

Naruto- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?- Los otros dos caen sonoramente en estilo anime, esto hace que Naruto se sonroje al ver la figura de Sakura, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado intenta comunicarse con el Kyuubi.

Naruto- ("_OYE ZORRO, ¿Y AHORA QUE HAGO?... __**idiota, convócame**__…_ ¡¿_QUEEE?!... __**escuchaste bien rubio tonto, convócame, no hay otra forma de entrar al lugar… **__pero me quedare sin reservas de chacra… __**si te refieres a eso, no morirás estúpido…**__ AHHH esta bien") OIGAN… aléjense unos metros, tengo que hacer esto- _

Sakura- ¿Qué tratas de hacer Naruto?, no creo que sea el momen…- Se calla al ver la cantidad de chacra rodeando al rubio que se mantiene con las rodillas flexionadas, el aura ya negro cubre el cuerpo completo de Uzumaki.

Itachi- _("así que lo vas a convocar… será una molestia…"_)- El jinchuriki muerde su pulgar y realiza la técnica.

Naruto- AHHHHHHHH… KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU…- La explosión levanta una polvareda en el claro, la tierra tiembla por unos instantes hasta que solo queda una pequeña capa de humo. Al disiparse se ve una figura monumental, el pelaje rojo al igual que sus terroríficos ojos, sus orejas puntiagudas y su sonrisa sádica. Revoloteando sus nueve colas monstruosamente se presenta ante los tres shinobis, Kyuubi no Youko.

Kyuubi- AL FIN ESTOY LIBRE… que agradable aroma…- El rubio se muestra con una gota en la cabeza ante el primer comentario del zorro al salir.

Naruto- Bueno vámonos… ahora que estiraste tus patas partam…- El rubio se deja caer con los ojos cerrados pero es sostenido por una de las colas del Bijuu.

Kyuubi- Mmm… gastaste mucho chacra para convocarme… esto te pasa por no tener un buen control, imbécil… mmm… ¿que miras tanto rosita…?-

Sakura- Ky… Ky… Kyu… Kyuubi…- Tartamudeando de una forma que competiría con la Hyuga, el miedo invadiendo su cuerpo ante la presencia de Kyuubi en su forma entera.

Kyuubi- JAJAJA… no temas Sakura… no te voy a hacer daño, Naruto no me lo permitiría…-

Sakura- Ha… Hai…- Asintiendo con su cabeza rápidamente.

Kyuubi- bueno, ahora iremos a… MI CASA…- Bailaba Kyuubi burlonamente mientras tomaba con sus colas a los otros dos presentes. Sakura siente como un calo se posa sobre el Kyuubi, su garganta hinchándose desmesuradamente, un bulto rozando la piel, el demonio abre la boca de inmediato soltando una bola de fuego gigante. Itachi observaba perdido el fenómeno frente a el, un espiral oscuro, al parecer este era el portal que los llevaría hasta el mundo del Kyuubi.

El grupo veía expectante el paisaje plasmado ante sus ojos, el cielo cubierto de estrellas, en todas direcciones lunas brillantes de varios tamaños al igual que planetas con anillos a su alrededor. Frente a ellos una aldea, parecida a Konohagakure, la única diferencia en este lugar era que no se encontraba la particular Torre Hokage, el estadio de la aldea tres veces mayor en tamaño y complementado con tres más en las afueras de la villa. Este paisaje estaba repleto de mansiones, casas simples y tiendas de todo tipo. Más alejada de la aldea una puerta inmensa de fuertes reja daba entrada a un campo gigante, que superaba a todo lo visto, lo más resaltante era un algo de agua brillosa, atrás una montaña bastante erosionada y antigua, en su punta un humo saliente.

El campo se dividía en una especie de llanura, y la otra un bosque frondoso y con todo tipo de plantas, en el medio de todo este paisaje, una mansión que sobrepasaba a todas las vistas hasta el momento. La pelirrosa no puede evitar la ansiedad de conocer este nuevo mundo que era pura belleza para sus ojos.

Sakura- Woooo… esto es alucinante, no me imaginaba esto…-

Naruto- me encanta…-

Itachi- Hmp…-

Kyuubi- si… y ni se imaginaran lo que este paisaje es al caer la noche…-

Naruto- Qu… AHHHHHHHHHHH… Kyuubi… tu cuerpo- Uzumaki veía asombrado el cuerpo del zorro, ahora con apariencia humana, igual a Naruto solo que un poco más adulto y los ojos puramente rojos, su vestimenta comprendida entre una capa blanca con bordes rojos cayendo por los costados.

Kyuubi- Ya te lo dije… en este mundo no seré más tu conciencia… aquí soy un Dios, no un demonio… vayamos a mi casa, tenemos que entrar a la aldea- La pelirrosa lo miraba con la boca abierta al escuchar que era considerado un Dios en este mundo.

Sakura- por cierto… una pregunta Kyuubisama…-

Kyuubi- si, dime…-

Sakura- si hay una aldea en este lugar… eso quiere decir que todos los habitantes son de sangre pura ¿no?-

Kyuubi- no… ellos son humanos como tu… este mundo es igual que el de donde viene… aquí también existen los shinobis, la única diferencia es que cada planeta solo tiene tres aldeas…-

Sakura- ehh…- Abriendo los ojos en señal de asombro.

Kyuubi- este planeta lo llamamos el País Elemental… cada planeta tiene un dios supremo… en este caso, yo… y este es el país más extenso y poderoso de los tres…

Naruto- ¿no estarás alardeando?... zorro arrogante…- Kyuubi muestra una vena pulsante en su frente ante la soberbia del rubio.

Kyuubi- cállate quieres… ya llegamos…- La conversación era tan interesante que ni se habían percatado de que ya estaban frente a las rejas de la entrada especial, Kyuubi se gira y hace un gesto de silencio al grupo, estirando su brazo abre las puertas lentamente para evitar el sonido de las rejas, pero cierto rubio no entiende cuando cerrar la boca, y cuando la abre es capaz de provocar desastres.

Naruto- DALE… ABRELA CON MAS GANAS, CON ESTE PASO NUNCA ENTRAREMOS…- El Kyuubi lo mira furiosamente y se aguanta no romperle la cabeza contra las rejas, solo murmura un insulto pero el error ya estaba hecho y ahora a enfrentar las consecuencias.

Kyuubi- OH no… no por el amor de Dios… Naruto idiota, nos has sentenciado… cuando aprenderás a cerrar la boca… ahora verás porque no hacia sonidos…- El aura maligna aumenta provocando una presión en los músculos, la vista se hace pesada y el respirar dificultoso, aire denso.

Naruto- ehhh…- Es lo único que logra decir al ver como el Kyuubi vuela por los aires producto de un tremendo golpe a su mandíbula, la causante una mujer joven no mayor que Itachi o eso parecía a simple vista.

- MALDITO DESGRACIADO… estuve esperando doce años… doce miserables años esperándote aquí…- El demonio de nueve colas se logra poner de pie e intenta calmar a la mujer delante de el, que tenía los puños preparados para otra golpiza.

Kyuubi- lo siento mi Kuyuki… yo correría Naruto- Poniendo sus manos defensivamente, Naruto no podía creer que el famoso Kyuubi no Youko sea controlado por una mujer, que parecía más letal de lo visto.

Naruto- EJEJEJE… _("de veras tengo que correr")-_ Kuyuki se queda sin habla al ver a Naruto e Itachi frente a ella, sus rasgos se relajan y lleva su palma a la boca como evitando un grito, sus ojos ya un poco nublados de la emoción. En segundos ambos shinobis incluso Sakura son abrazados por la mujer en una forma maternal.

Kuyuki- Narutokun, Itachikun… los extrañe todo este tiempo… y un gusto conocerte al fin, Sakurasan…- El rubio ve el rostro de horror por un momento de Itachi, su cuerpo estaba indeciso al igual que sus labios.

Naruto- ehh… ¿te ocurre algo Itachi?- El Uchiha sin alejar la vista de la mujer que le sonríe cálidamente.

Itachi- ma… ¿madre?- Esto si lleva a un grado más alto de confusión a los otros.

Kuyuki- Oh… me reconociste… me alegra saber que no te haz olvidado de mi… debes tener muchas preguntas que hacerme…- Itachi abrazaba ferozmente a su madre y dejaba escapar luego de tantos años una serie de lágrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas hacia la vestimenta de Kuyuki.

El grupo constituido por Itachi, Naruto y Sakura estaba parado cerca del lago cercano al bosque observando asombrados la presencia humana del Kyuubi no Youko, ya recuperado del golpe, y la mujer. Ambos con presencia y aura imponente.

Kuyuki- Itachi… aunque tengas dudas... soy Kuyuki Uchiha, tu madre… ahora mismo te contaré mi historia y podrás eliminar toda duda existente en este momento…- Su voz delicada al igual que sus gestos al hablar. El Uchiha mostraba un nerviosismo raro en el, su postura fría y calculadora ya desaparecida ante la presencia de una de las personas que apreciaba.

Kuyuki- espero que tengan una mente abierta… sino será difícil de que me crean- El grupo solo asiente tontamente.

Kuyuki- mi nombre real es Amatserasu… la diosa del sol… pertenezco al mundo de los dioses. Lo que debes preguntarte en este momento es como forme parte de tu clan y como pase desapercibida… pues escucha… Las divinidades tenemos una gran intriga hacia el mundo de los humanos, su forma de interactuar, estrechar amistades, la importancia de las palabras… es algo que nunca entendíamos… obtuve una misión que me llevo a instalarme en Konoha por mi corto tiempo de vida… La única forma posible de entrar a tu mundo era por medio del intercambio… en los campamentos del clan Uchiha se había dado el parto de una bebe, lamentablemente muerta… eso era algo que no podía desaprovechar… me introduje en ella y obtuve su sangre pero ese cuerpo crecería con mis rasgos. De ahí heredé la esencia del clan Uchiha, o sea su Doujutsu-

Itachi- esto si es algo difícil de entender…-

Kuyuki- digamos que una posesión de un cuerpo sin vida… crecí con el amor del clan y la que sería mi familia… en el otro mundo yo estaba enamorada de un hombre magnífico, alguien que nunca me abandonaría… tuve la oportunidad de verlo nuevamente a mis 17 años… en el Valle del Fin… obtuvo un permiso de plazo limitado para visitarme… en ese momento quede embarazada de ti… fue el mejor día de mi vida…-

Itachi- pero al consejo del clan, no se les escapaban esas cosas…-

Kuyuki- Fugaku Uchiha fue un gran amigo de la infancia que se comprometió a ayudarme sin hacer preguntas del origen del embarazo… ante el consejo nos hicimos marido y mujer, tu nacimiento estaba a salvo…-

Itachi- Sasuke… el también es hijo tuyo con este dios…-

Kuyuki- Sasuke nunca fue hermano tuyo, Fugaku tuvo relaciones con una mujer de rama inferior a la que el pertenecía, pero como era el posible líder del clan, se le permitía tener mujeres con las que procrear, a mi nunca me importó ya que lo nuestro era una fachada… la madre de Sasuke murió en el parto y Fugaku me pidió si podíamos agregarlo a la familia, tu ya tenías unos cinco o seis años… eran inseparables… algo que nos provocó tranquilidad a Fugaku y a mi… el consejo no se entrometía demasiado…-

Itachi- ¿quien es mi verdadero padre?-

Kuyuki- lo tienes enfrente…- Itachi junto con los otros dos se sorprenden al ver a Kyuubi con una cara sonriente y una mano detrás de su cabeza. A Sakura le parecía extraño el parecido con Naruto, pero decide cerrar la boca.

Naruto- tu padre es un zorro arrogante Itachi…- Obteniendo un golpe pulverizador en la nuca por parte de la pelirrosa que agacha su cabeza en señal de disculpas, los otros mostraban gotas en la cabeza ante el suceso.

Kuyuki- Kyuubi era mi pareja en este mundo desde que tengo memoria… realizaba visitas de vez en cuando usando ilusiones para parecerse a aldeanos amigos de la familia, cumplió con su rol efectivamente aunque fuera por períodos cortos de tiempo… incluso le tomó cariño a Sasuke… Fugaku ya estaba enterado de toda mi historia para entonces, y había entendido la importancia de mantenerlo en secreto…-

Itachi- si que es una historia un poco complicada…-

Kuyuki- pero tienes un hermano… aunque no lo creas- Itachi abre los ojos de par en par al escuchar esas palabras-

Naruto- que desastre de familia tienes Itachi… jejejejej- Kyuubi y Kuyuki estallan en carcajadas confundiendo al rubio.

Sakura- NO… increíble…-

Naruto- ¿Qué?, DIME Sakurachan DIMEEEE- La pelirrosa le da otro coscorrón.

Kyuubi- Naruto es tu otro hermano… aunque no lo parezca- Silencio era lo único en el lugar.

Naruto- ¿que?... imposible, Kyuubi atacó la aldea ese día… mi pelo, mis ojos, no… no es imposible…-

Kyuubi- tu eres mi segundo hijo… a diferencia de Itachi que heredó mi instinto asesino y los poderes de tu madre, tu tienes los poderes de ambos… esto los convierte en semidioses… con respecto a ti, Naruto… naciste de una forma muy interesante como sabrás por la historia de la aldea… cuanto tu naciste, yo estaba en una de mis visitas, pero no llegue solo… un demonio tomo la forma de mi ser, y provocó la gran batalla que tu conoces… pero fui acechado por una maldición en la que tuve la visión de que mi mujer y mis hijos eran asesinados por Konoha, mi furia ciega se desparramó por la aldea… ahí conocí a Minato-

Kyuubi- Cegado por la ira, obligue a Minato a usar una técnica de sellado en la que el mismo entregaba su vida… fui sellado en ti porque yo lo pedí… solo mi heredero podría soportar el poder, y al crecer… tus conductos de chacra se adaptarían a mi chacra… tu madre estaba destrozada al enterarse de mi destino… y el tuyo… en tus años fuiste cuidado secretamente por ella, Fugaku y Sarutobi… pero el odio de la villas nos separó en pocos años…-

Naruto- no lo puedo creer, tengo un hermano y a mis padres… es increíble…- Sakura abrazaba al rubio desde atrás dejando que el calor los envuelva.

Kyuubi- pero el hecho que nos separó fue el de la masacre Uchiha…- Itachi agacha su cabeza al recordar vagamente los hechos de esa noche salvaje.

Kuyuki-Itachi… la masacre fue realizada por orden de los dioses… alguien tentó a un humano para obligarte a tu edad en el escuadrón Anbu a matarnos…-

Itachi- no entiendo de que hablas…- Tratando de controlarse ante las declaraciones anteriores.

Kuyuki- un Sannin llamado Orochimaru fue tentado por los dioses con la esperanza de recibir el don de la vida eterna. Usando una técnica ilusoria produjo eso… pero creo que no entenderías todo sino lo vieras… se que no quieres pero es necesario…- El dedo de índice de la diosa del sol resplandece y produce el desmayo del Uchiha-

La oscuridad posada sobre Konohagakure, gran aldea del País del Fuego, un joven Anbu se encamina por las desiertas calles con dirección al campo de su clan. Itachi Uchiha muestra un uniforme negro manchado con sangre de pies a cabeza, algo común es su trabajo.

El sentimiento que tiene una presa al sentirse observado, su pelo erizado y el aliento de la bestia en su cuello, un gran shinobi atemorizado por la posible presencia de otro. Acercándose hacia las casas de su clan queda firme en la tierra, su mano posada sobre el mango vendado de su espada corta en su cintura, sus hombros tensionados y su Doujutsu activado para cualquiera ataque. La brisa y el silencio de ultratumba dan ambiente al suceso que lo transformaría en el traidor de Konoha.

-Uchiiiihaaaa… - Se gira atento al lugar de las palabras serpentinas, sus pies hundiéndose en la tierra, posición ofensiva. Una ráfaga golpea su sien y la oscuridad lo abraza lentamente, la última visión, una lengua saboreando la sangre de su mejilla izquierda seguida de un rápido movimiento de manos.

Las calles del predio del clan Uchiha se muestran repletas de cuerpos, una sombra saca la espada del estomago crujiente de una mujer que cae sin vida al sucio suelo, el cuerpo de un niño degollado sobre la entrada de su casa, su garganta abierta despidiendo las últimas gotas vitales y el nauseabundo olor que excita al depredador. Uno tras otro caen ante la espada y técnica del Uchiha.

La visión de una madre angustiada al observar el Genjutsu sobre su hijo, y no tener la rapidez y habilidad de acabar con el. La confianza baja su guardia y provoca sus lágrimas seguidas de una bocanada de aire tapada por el gusto ácido de una sustancia roja cayendo a la madera del living, el cuerpo cae perdido en el tiempo frente a frente a aquel que fue su esposo.

La batalla ficticia se derrumba, no hay enemigos que asesinar ni sobrevivientes que socorrer. El arma blanca cae con la vida de sus seres queridos rodando por el suelo. Las manos se acercan lentamente a la cabeza a punto de estallar, los nervios y la locura adentrándose a la razón y rompiendo las barreras. El sonido asustado de alguien pequeño, los ojos rojos se posan en la figura, el lazo de hermanos roto ante la masacre.

-hermano… ¿por que?- La tristeza en su interior, la frialdad en el exterior, momento de formular la mentira que lo arrastraría fuera de su aldea natal, la protección de su única familia como prioridad y la esperanza de que las muertes hoy ocurridas sea vengadas por el sobreviviente.

-adiós Sasuke- El niño cae de rodillas, el charco de sangre rodeando su blanca piel, las lágrimas ya cascadas y el grito desgarrador que adorna la noche. El plan funcionó a la perfección y el primogénito ahora corrupto y quebrado.

Kuyuki- mi cuerpo humano falleció pero mi verdadero ser no… desde ese momento estuve viviendo en mi país contra mi voluntad y Kyuubi dentro de Naruto, no llegamos a confesarles sobre su parentesco, y Sarutobi creía que eras el hijo de Minato… ¿por que?, una idea de tu padre, que no salió tan bien-

Kyuubi- en el sellado pedí que trasladara un poco de su sangre, y con mi chacra lo convertí en parte de tu ADN, los mechones rubios y los ojos fueron por el momento. Y tuve la esperanza que si la aldea se enteraba de que eras el hijo de su héroe y habías salvado a Konoha conteniéndome en tu interior serías adorado. Pero la ignorancia predominó y yo quede encerrado sin comunicación hasta que me despertaste …-

Kuyuki- solo quisimos lo mejor para ustedes, espero que entiendan…- Ambos Kyuubi y Kuyuki se toman las manos rápidamente, ante la visión de tres sorprendidos shinobis.

Naruto- eso es algo que no te enteras todos los días…-

Itachi- Hmp…- Sakura se sentía aislada de toda la situación pero su incertidumbre es eliminada cuando siente la mano de Kuyuki en su hombro.

Kuyuki- así que esta hermosa señorita es la que tiene loco a mi hijo…- Naruto se sonroja completamente y gira su cabeza, la pelirrosa solo se ría ante la actitud vergonzosa del rubio ante los comentarios de la madre.

Kyuubi- desde este momento los someteré a una gran entrenamiento que los pondrá en forma para que sean capaces de escapar de una peligrosa situación… solo espero que sigan mis órdenes al pie de la letra y no quiero quejas…- Los tres asienten seriamente, pero en el interior de Itachi y Naruto la felicidad de tener una familia era lo más importante, estos cruzan miradas y sonríen. Una nueva vida estaba por comenzar.

Capitulo 3: Desellado Especial. Reunion Konohagakure y Ryugakure

El grupo constituido por Itachi, Naruto y Sakura, Llevaban 2 semanas viviendo en ese lugar conociendo a su supuesta madre. Naruto se encontraba aburrido pero a la vez feliz ya que su amor mas grande de su vida esta viviendo con el. Itachi se encontraba como siempre frio y distante, pero su relación con Naruto, Kuyuki y Sakura había mejorado, es decir ellos por lo menos se llevaban bien. Sakura no estaba muy diferente que Naruto, también estaba feliz ya que en todo ese tiempo se había dado cuenta lo que sentía por el rubio y ahora esta viviendo con, también se sentía feliz por el hecho de que Kuyuki y ella eran muy buenas amigas, casi como madre e hija. Un silencio adorna en la cocina donde todos se encontraban comiendo, hasta que el rubio irrumpe.

-Naruto: Kuyuki-chan… donde se encuentra Kyubi??... – preguntaba el rubio, al parecer ella se preguntaba lo mismo –

-Kutuki: Pues hijo… el me dijo que iba a preparar sus entrenamientos… pero lo que veo se esta tardando demasiado… - se preocupaba kuyuki sin quitar la vista a la ventana, hasta que siento como la puerta de entrada se abre, dejando pasar a un Kyubi muy cansado – Ya llegas mi querido… pero que te pasa??...

-Kyubi: JEJE… ya prepare todo… - decia el kitsune jadeando muy rápidamente – Descansare un rato y empezaremos con los entrenamientos… - termino de comentar que cayo incosiente sobre el piso –

-Kuyuki: Me parece que los entrenamientos van a ser muy serios… - decia su madre de un tono siniestro haciendo que todos los presente tragen saliva del miedo, incluyendo Itachi –

Pasaron 2 horas y el kitsune ya despierto se encontraba al frente de los 3 shinobis tensos y nervisos incluyendo Itachi aunque no lo notara, se ubicaban en el campo delantero de su mansion, lugar donde se realizaría el entranamiento. Kyubi interrumpiendo el tenso silencio le dirige a su hijo rubio y moreno.

-Kyubi: Naruto en tu caso hay que realizar un desellado especial…

-Naruto: Un desellado especial??... para que??...

-Kyubi: Como sabras, eres mi heredero y también sabras en que consiste mi poder, no??...

-Naruto: Ehhh… no… jeje – callendo todos al estilo anime –

-Sakura: Dios Naruto sigues siendo tan despistado como siempre… - decia la pelirosada al rubio ignorando el Hmp de Itachi – a lo que se refiere que el tiene la capacidad de tener un Chakra infinito y la habilidad de realizar todos las técnicas del mundo –

-Naruto: Sakura-chan… si que sabes mucho… eres muy inteligente… - sonrojando a la pelirosada girando su cabeza para ocultarlo –

-Kyubi: JEJE… si tiene razón Sakura… ese es mi poder… y tu, Naruto heredaste mis poderes, pero la única diferencia es que ese poder tuyo esta sellado… por eso estuve ausente 1 semana… aprendiendo un desellado especial que me había escrito Minato en un pergamino… - viendo como su hijo asiente – Bueno ahora Itachi… vos heredaste los poderes de Kuyuki… pero es el mismo caso de tu hermano… esta sellado…

-Itachi: Hmp… que tipo de poderes son los de madre??... – preguntaba el moreno ansioso de conocer las habilidades especiales de su madre –

-Kyubi: Mnn… como explicártelo… - sintiendo como una mano toca su hombro, al parecer su mujer Kuyuki le explicaría –

-Kuyuki: Mi poder consiste en el doujutsu mas poderoso…

-Naruto/Sakura: Que arrogante…

-Kuyuki: Es el mismo que tienes tu, el Sharingan… pero como lo dice tu padre, esta sellado dentro de ti el verdadero poder… Como vos lo conoces el Sharingan tiene 3 niveles, pero en verdad el Sharingan nuestro tiene 6 niveles… cuando lo liberes te enseñaremos a liberar los otros 3… - era demasiado para Itachi, nunca se había imagina que haya mas niveles del Sharingan y mucho mas poderosos. Estaba completamente quieto y callado del asombro al igual que sus otros compañeros - Nadie del clan Uchiha sabe de esos poderes…

-Itachi: Parece interesante… no vendría mal ser mas fuerte y rápido…

-Kuyuki: Mas fuerte y rápido seras… y habrá mucha diferencia con el poder que tienes ahora… pero el entrenamiento será muy intenso y es posible que llegen a morir… - le decia incluso a los otros dos – Por cierto Sakura…

-Sakura: Si Kuyuki-san??...

-Kuyuki: Vos entrenaras aparte… eres humana y hay que convertirte en semidiosa… - decia asombrando a la pelirosada, esa palabra le recorría por toda la cabeza y haciéndole feliz al rubio que se alegraba mucho –

-Sakura: H… Hai…

-Kuyuki: Ahora despedite de tus amigos, que estaremos ausente por un tiempo… tenemos que ir al valle de los dioses y allí te convertiras en una semidiosa… y después vendremos aca y te entrenare como tiene que ser… - dedicándole una sonrisa tan radiante como la del rubio, al parecer su compañero rubio heredo su hermosa sonrisa. La pelirosada asiente sin ninguna queja y se acerca a sus dos compañera dedicándole un beso en cada una de sus mejillas dejando completamente al rubio colorado y al moreno totalmente asombrado por el hecho de que una chica no le tenga miedo – Nos vemos… Kyubi-kun – dedicándole un gran beso y abraso al frente de los atónicos chicos – Naruto-kun, Itachi-kun… nos veremos después – abrasándolos ambos juntos -

-Kyubi: Bueno empezaremos… - decia el zorro poniéndose al frente de Naruto, que estaba asustado y a la vez ansioso – empecemos contigo… - realizando unas especies de sellos a gran velocidad dejando que su chakra recorra por todo su cuerpo, al momento de tocar el pecho del rubio que se encontraba soprendido por la velocidad, anuncia – Fuuin: Hi no Jiyuuni … - expulsando al rubio con una explosión a cientos de metros de donde se encontraba golpeándose contra un árbol del bosque del campo. El rubio se levanta con un dolo tremendo, al momento siente como una gigantesca cantidad de chakra que quema todo el bosque en un instante rodea el cuerpo del kitsune dejándolo completamente asombrado –

-Naruto: Woooo… asi que es verdad… la cantidad de Chakra que siento es tremenda… - bailaba el rubio alegre sin percatarse de que el chakra sigue emanando de su cuerpo. Itachi veía asombrado al rubio, ese aura le daba una sensación de terror muy grande –

-Kyubi: Jeje… listo… uno menos… - jadea Kyubi, al parecer ese Jutsu lo dejaba completamente agotado - menos mal que tengo chakra infinita... ahora entiendo por que Minato no podía realizarla… Ahora te toca Itachi… - recuperando un poco el aliento para volver a empezar esta vez con el moreno portador del Sharingan, realizando de nuevo los sellos se acerca al pecho anunciando – Fuuin: Kurayami no Jiyuuni – Esta vez Itachi no fue expulsado, pero una explosión de chakra proveniente del cuerpo del moreno, era mucha cantidad solo que no alcanzaba a los 2 tercios del poder de Naruto –

-Itachi: Hmp… es sorprendente… ni me imagino lo que será con el Sharingan activado – decia al momento de intentar, activar su Sharingan pero ve que es imposible – Pero por que… por que no puedo activar mi Sharingan??...

-Kyubi: Por que todavía no te acostumbraste a ese chakra… de ahora en mas ustedes dos entrenaran conmigo hasta el tiempo destinado… - es lo único que alcanzo a decir después de caer en un profundo sueño, ya que la realización del desellado realmente le agoto toda su fuerza –

Pasaron unas 5 horas desde que el zorro cayo sin energía, ahora se encontraba al frente de los dos shinobis, el rubio preocupado por su compañera y el moreno sin emociones. Kyubi se acerca a donde se encuentra el rubio y le comenta.

-Kyubi: Lo tuyo es sencillo… control de chakra, velocidad y ninjutsus… - le decia dándole una especie de pergamino en la que decían todos los pasos para aprender Jutsus Suiton, Fuuton, Raiton, Katon y Doton, también indicaba los métodos de control de chakra. Pero Naruto se preguntaba la velocidad –

-Naruto: Y la velocidad??... aquí no dice nada de cómo obtener mas velo… - no alcanzo a terminar que al momento siente como su cuerpo cae pesadamente contra el suelo dejándole un gran cráter de un diamentro de 12 metros –

-Kyubi: Ahí tienes… es el sello de gravedad… con este sello activado todo el tiempo hara que tu cuerpo se acostumbre y aumente de velocidad… por cierto… solo aprende dos elementales… no te convendría aprender todos…

-Naruto: Ahhhhhhhhhh… que… dolor… - se quejaba el rubio intentándose pararse, pero le era imposible –

-Kyubi: Bueno… ahora vos Itachi… tu entrenamiento será muy diferente… Necesitas acostumbrarte a la cantidad de chakra que posees ahora y por supuesto un nuevo método de control de chakra… ya que ese chakra te saco todo lo aprendido últimamente…

-Itachi: Hmp… asi que tengo que aprender todo desde cero… - comentaba el moreno decepcionado –

-Kyubi: Desafortunadamente si… JEJE… pero no te preocupes… en 1 año aprenderas todo y de seguro tendras los 5 primeros niveles del Sharingan… eso te lo prometo…

-Itachi: Hmp… Ok…

Hakobu Sharingan : Ojo transportador

Shiya no Kumiawaseru Sharingan: Combinación de la perspectiva.

Kagiru Sharingan: Sharingan Prohibido.

Fuuin: Hi no Jiyuuni: Sello: Libertad de fuego.

Fuuin: Kurayami no Jiyuuni: Sello: libertad de oscuridad.


	3. CAP 3: Desellado Especial

Capitulo 3: Desellado Especial. Decisión Especial

El grupo constituido por Itachi, Naruto y Sakura, Llevaban 2 semanas viviendo en ese lugar conociendo a su supuesta madre. Naruto se encontraba aburrido pero a la vez feliz ya que su amor mas grande de su vida esta viviendo con el. Itachi se encontraba como siempre frio y distante, pero su relación con Naruto, Kuyuki y Sakura había mejorado, es decir ellos por lo menos se llevaban bien. Sakura no estaba muy diferente que Naruto, también estaba feliz ya que en todo ese tiempo se había dado cuenta lo que sentía por el rubio y ahora esta viviendo con, también se sentía feliz por el hecho de que Kuyuki y ella eran muy buenas amigas, casi como madre e hija. Un silencio adorna en la cocina donde todos se encontraban comiendo, hasta que el rubio irrumpe.

-Naruto: Kuyuki-chan… donde se encuentra Kyubi??... – preguntaba el rubio, al parecer ella se preguntaba lo mismo –

-Kutuki: Pues hijo… el me dijo que iba a preparar sus entrenamientos… pero lo que veo se esta tardando demasiado… - se preocupaba kuyuki sin quitar la vista a la ventana, hasta que siento como la puerta de entrada se abre, dejando pasar a un Kyubi muy cansado – Ya llegas mi querido… pero que te pasa??...

-Kyubi: JEJE… ya prepare todo… - decia el kitsune jadeando muy rápidamente – Descansare un rato y empezaremos con los entrenamientos… - termino de comentar que cayo incosiente sobre el piso –

-Kuyuki: Me parece que los entrenamientos van a ser muy serios… - decia su madre de un tono siniestro haciendo que todos los presente tragen saliva del miedo, incluyendo Itachi –

Pasaron 2 horas y el kitsune ya despierto se encontraba al frente de los 3 shinobis tensos y nervisos incluyendo Itachi aunque no lo notara, se ubicaban en el campo delantero de su mansion, lugar donde se realizaría el entranamiento. Kyubi interrumpiendo el tenso silencio le dirige a su hijo rubio y moreno.

-Kyubi: Naruto en tu caso hay que realizar un desellado especial…

-Naruto: Un desellado especial??... para que??...

-Kyubi: Como sabras, eres mi heredero y también sabras en que consiste mi poder, no??...

-Naruto: Ehhh… no… jeje – callendo todos al estilo anime –

-Sakura: Dios Naruto sigues siendo tan despistado como siempre… - decia la pelirosada al rubio ignorando el Hmp de Itachi – a lo que se refiere que el tiene la capacidad de tener un Chakra infinito y la habilidad de realizar todos las técnicas del mundo –

-Naruto: Sakura-chan… si que sabes mucho… eres muy inteligente… - sonrojando a la pelirosada girando su cabeza para ocultarlo –

-Kyubi: JEJE… si tiene razón Sakura… ese es mi poder… y tu, Naruto heredaste mis poderes, pero la única diferencia es que ese poder tuyo esta sellado… por eso estuve ausente 1 semana… aprendiendo un desellado especial que me había escrito Minato en un pergamino… - viendo como su hijo asiente – Bueno ahora Itachi… vos heredaste los poderes de Kuyuki… pero es el mismo caso de tu hermano… esta sellado…

-Itachi: Hmp… que tipo de poderes son los de madre??... – preguntaba el moreno ansioso de conocer las habilidades especiales de su madre –

-Kyubi: Mnn… como explicártelo… - sintiendo como una mano toca su hombro, al parecer su mujer Kuyuki le explicaría –

-Kuyuki: Mi poder consiste en el doujutsu mas poderoso…

-Naruto/Sakura: Que arrogante…

-Kuyuki: Es el mismo que tienes tu, el Sharingan… pero como lo dice tu padre, esta sellado dentro de ti el verdadero poder… Como vos lo conoces el Sharingan tiene 3 niveles, pero en verdad el Sharingan nuestro tiene 6 niveles… cuando lo liberes te enseñaremos a liberar los otros 3… - era demasiado para Itachi, nunca se había imagina que haya mas niveles del Sharingan y mucho mas poderosos. Estaba completamente quieto y callado del asombro al igual que sus otros compañeros - Nadie del clan Uchiha sabe de esos poderes…

-Itachi: Parece interesante… no vendría mal ser mas fuerte y rápido…

-Kuyuki: Mas fuerte y rápido seras… y habrá mucha diferencia con el poder que tienes ahora… pero el entrenamiento será muy intenso y es posible que llegen a morir… - le decia incluso a los otros dos – Por cierto Sakura…

-Sakura: Si Kuyuki-san??...

-Kuyuki: Vos entrenaras aparte… eres humana y hay que convertirte en semidiosa… - decia asombrando a la pelirosada, esa palabra le recorría por toda la cabeza y haciéndole feliz al rubio que se alegraba mucho –

-Sakura: H… Hai…

-Kuyuki: Ahora despedite de tus amigos, que estaremos ausente por un tiempo… tenemos que ir al valle de los dioses y allí te convertiras en una semidiosa… y después vendremos aca y te entrenare como tiene que ser… - dedicándole una sonrisa tan radiante como la del rubio, al parecer su compañero rubio heredo su hermosa sonrisa. La pelirosada asiente sin ninguna queja y se acerca a sus dos compañera dedicándole un beso en cada una de sus mejillas dejando completamente al rubio colorado y al moreno totalmente asombrado por el hecho de que una chica no le tenga miedo – Nos vemos… Kyubi-kun – dedicándole un gran beso y abraso al frente de los atónicos chicos – Naruto-kun, Itachi-kun… nos veremos después – abrasándolos ambos juntos -

-Kyubi: Bueno empezaremos… - decia el zorro poniéndose al frente de Naruto, que estaba asustado y a la vez ansioso – empecemos contigo… - realizando unas especies de sellos a gran velocidad dejando que su chakra recorra por todo su cuerpo, al momento de tocar el pecho del rubio que se encontraba soprendido por la velocidad, anuncia – Fuuin: Hi no Jiyuuni … - expulsando al rubio con una explosión a cientos de metros de donde se encontraba golpeándose contra un árbol del bosque del campo. El rubio se levanta con un dolo tremendo, al momento siente como una gigantesca cantidad de chakra que quema todo el bosque en un instante rodea el cuerpo del kitsune dejándolo completamente asombrado –

-Naruto: Woooo… asi que es verdad… la cantidad de Chakra que siento es tremenda… - bailaba el rubio alegre sin percatarse de que el chakra sigue emanando de su cuerpo. Itachi veía asombrado al rubio, ese aura le daba una sensación de terror muy grande –

-Kyubi: Jeje… listo… uno menos… - jadea Kyubi, al parecer ese Jutsu lo dejaba completamente agotado - menos mal que tengo chakra infinita... ahora entiendo por que Minato no podía realizarla… Ahora te toca Itachi… - recuperando un poco el aliento para volver a empezar esta vez con el moreno portador del Sharingan, realizando de nuevo los sellos se acerca al pecho anunciando – Fuuin: Kurayami no Jiyuuni – Esta vez Itachi no fue expulsado, pero una explosión de chakra proveniente del cuerpo del moreno, era mucha cantidad solo que no alcanzaba a los 2 tercios del poder de Naruto –

-Itachi: Hmp… es sorprendente… ni me imagino lo que será con el Sharingan activado – decia al momento de intentar, activar su Sharingan pero ve que es imposible – Pero por que… por que no puedo activar mi Sharingan??...

-Kyubi: Por que todavía no te acostumbraste a ese chakra… de ahora en mas ustedes dos entrenaran conmigo hasta el tiempo destinado… - es lo único que alcanzo a decir después de caer en un profundo sueño, ya que la realización del desellado realmente le agoto toda su fuerza –

Pasaron unas 5 horas desde que el zorro cayo sin energía, ahora se encontraba al frente de los dos shinobis, el rubio preocupado por su compañera y el moreno sin emociones. Kyubi se acerca a donde se encuentra el rubio y le comenta.

-Kyubi: Lo tuyo es sencillo… control de chakra, velocidad y ninjutsus… - le decia dándole una especie de pergamino en la que decían todos los pasos para aprender Jutsus Suiton, Fuuton, Raiton, Katon y Doton, también indicaba los métodos de control de chakra. Pero Naruto se preguntaba la velocidad –

-Naruto: Y la velocidad??... aquí no dice nada de cómo obtener mas velo… - no alcanzo a terminar que al momento siente como su cuerpo cae pesadamente contra el suelo dejándole un gran cráter de un diamentro de 12 metros –

-Kyubi: Ahí tienes… es el sello de gravedad… con este sello activado todo el tiempo hara que tu cuerpo se acostumbre y aumente de velocidad… por cierto… solo aprende dos elementales… no te convendría aprender todos…

-Naruto: Ahhhhhhhhhh… que… dolor… - se quejaba el rubio intentándose pararse, pero le era imposible –

-Kyubi: Bueno… ahora vos Itachi… tu entrenamiento será muy diferente… Necesitas acostumbrarte a la cantidad de chakra que posees ahora y por supuesto un nuevo método de control de chakra… ya que ese chakra te saco todo lo aprendido últimamente…

-Itachi: Hmp… asi que tengo que aprender todo desde cero… - comentaba el moreno decepcionado –

-Kyubi: Desafortunadamente si… JEJE… pero no te preocupes… en 1 año aprenderas todo y de seguro tendras los 5 primeros niveles del Sharingan… eso te lo prometo…

-Itachi: Hmp… esta bien…

Pasaron casi 3 meses desde que la kunoichi pelirosada partió al valle de los dioses con la madre de sus dos compañeros. Naruto había mejorado considerablemente, su control de chakra era a la vez mucho mejor que la de un Kage, e incluso había aprendido todos los jutsus de viento y agua, su velocidad se encontraba a un paso del Hirashin gracias al sello de gravedad. Por otro lado Itachi, se acostumbro con su chakra rápidamente, su control de chakra era muy preciso y muy grande, aunque todavía no haya podido llegar hasta el 4to nivel del Sharingan, era muy poderoso con el Mangekyou Sharingan, que gracias a ese ojo es capas de realizar amatserasu a su antojo.

Kyubi por su lado, estaba muy sorprendido por las capacidad de aprendizaje de ambos shinobis, nunca había pensado que en 3 meses Naruto aprendiera todos los jutsus de vientos y agua, e Itachi pudiera liberar los 3 primeros niveles del Sharingan. Y el trabajo en equipo de ambos es increíble, ya que la fuerza del rubio y la inteligencia de Itachi vencerían a Kyubi sin ningún problema.

-Kyubi: Bueno descansemos… - Al zorro le costaba respirar por los duros entrenamientos que el mismo realizaba - Cuando volverá Kuyuki-chan??...

-Naruto: Por cierto Kyubi… por que entrenas??... si eres el mas fuerte de todos

-Kyubi: Llevo 12 años enserrado en tu maldito cuerpo y me preguntas por que estoy entrenando??... yo también tengo capacidad de aprender… aunque sea tu maestro tengo mucho que aprender…

-Naruto: esta bien…

-Itachi: Hmp… que vamos a hacer después de entrenar??... – preguntaba el moreno en un tono frio, aparecer esos 3 largos meses no lo hicieron cambiar mucho –

-Kyubi: Y ustedes que quieren hacer??... – esta vez el que preguntaba era Kyubi, ya que el no tenia nada que hacer – Tendriamos que vencer a los Shibo no Kage… pero como vienen ellos directamente hacia nosotros…

-Naruto: Pues yo quería ser Hokage… - decia el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca –

-Itachi: Hmp… pero será imposible… mataste a Danzou…

-Naruto: Cierto… pero yo quiero ser Hokage… - el rubio ponía cara de puchero mientras de los otros dos presentes con una gota en la cabeza –

-Kyubi: Bueno… esta bien…

-Naruto: Ehhh??... el que esta bien??...

-Kyubi: Esta bien… seras el primer Hokage de Ryu… - decia dejándolo completamente asombrado al rubio, Itachi ayudaba al rubio para que no rompiera el piso con su mandibula –

-Naruto: Yo Shodaime de Ryu??... – con los ojos bien abierto esperando la respuesta –

-Kyubi: Si… pero eso será cuando terminen de entrenar… - al parecer el rubio ignoraba lo dicho, se encontraba bailando muy feliz, hasta que paro se volvió a dirigir al zorro –

-Naruto: Pero padre… tengo 13 años…

-Kyubi: Y… que problema tenes con eso??...

-Naruto: Pues soy muy joven para ser Hokage…

-Kyubi: JAJAJA… no hay problema en eso… seras el Hokage mas joven de toda la historia… - viendo como el rubio vuelve a bailar y para de nuevo en seco –

-Naruto: Y las alianzas??... estamos en el mundo de los dioses… no creo que las otras aldea acepten eso y además los países son muy diferente…

-Kyubi: Pues tenes razón… pero hay algo que es posible… dos cosas… las aldeas de este país van a aceptar… y segundo este país es el mas cercano al mundo humano… asi que podes hacer alianzas con los que quieras… y los otros países de este mundo que se pudran… - el rubio volvió a bailar pero de momento paro en seco – grrrrrrr… dejate de joder quieres…

-Naruto: Sa… Sa… Saku… Sakura-chan??... – llamando la atención de ambos shinobis ven como se acercan dos kunoichis lentamente. Habian regresado de su entrenamiento, Naruto y Kyubi no podían dejar de notar su cuerpos, su ropas estaban muy desgarrada dejando mostrar bien sus atributos. Al minuto ambas se acercaron a donde se encuentran ellos –

-Kuyuki: Que rayos paso aca… Itachi… que les pasa a los dos??...

-Itachi: Eh… - El rubio y el zorro estaban incosientes con sangre en la nariz, Itachi con una gota en la cabeza le responde – Hmp… que estúpidos…

-Kuyuki: Ohh… JEJE… - se sonrojaba después de ver como tenia la ropa y la de su compañera –

-Sakura: Naruto… que te paso… - corriendo a donde se encuentra el rubio, levantando la cabeza con una mano, ve como sale sangre de la nariz – ohh… debe de tener fiebre… - viendo a los dos presentes, ambos con una gota en la cabeza –

-Kuyuki: JAJAJA… no tiene fiebre… por que no te miras la ropa… y te daras cuenta…

-Sakura: Ehh… - se sonroja al ver que su ropa esta completamente rasgada demostrando partes de sus curvas – JEJE…

El rubio abre los ojos despacio y lo único que alcanza a ver es un color verde esmeralda, el sin percatarse de ella dice.

-Naruto: Ese color, es lo mas bello que eh visto en mi vida – recupera la vista y la ve, con la cara totalmente roja, eso hace que el chico se sonrojo y le pregunte – lo dije en voz alta no??... – viendo como asiente se queda callado por completo – cuando llegaste Sakura-chan??...

-Sakura: Hace 2 horas… para cuando llege te encontré incosiente y aquí estas, en mi habitación… - Decia la pelirosada de ojos verde, vestia un kimono rojo con flores de cerezos –

-Naruto: y como te fue el entrenamiento con Kuyuki??... dios que hermosa se ve con ese kimono…

-Sakura: Todo fue un éxito… aunque estuve por lo menos 3 veces cerca de la muerte… pero todo salió bien…

-Naruto: GRRRRRRRRR… como mierda se le ocurre hacerle esto a Sakura-chan… ya verán…

-Sakura: Y vos como vas con el entrenamiento de Kyubi-sama??... – decia interrumpiendo en la mente del rubio –

-Naruto: Ya lo veras… por cierto… - jugando con los dedos a estilo Hinata – ya eres una semidiosa??...

-Sakura: Por lo que me dijo Kuyuki-san… Si… - la pelirosada sintió como un sentimiento de protección y amor le rodeaba el cuerpo, el rubio le estaba abrazando –

-Naruto: Felicidades… Sakura-chan…

-Sakura: Gra… gracias Naruto-kun… - frente a frente sus ojos chocan, la pelirosa siente el deseo de besarles esos labios tan carnosos y ricos. Se acerca lentamente a su labios, al estar a escasos centímetros son interrumpidos por el idiota de Kyubi - maldita porquería **SHANARO… MALDITO ZORRO HIJO DE…**

-Kyubi: JEJE… siento interrumpir… pero tengo que hablar contigo… - señalando a Naruto –

-Naruto: Eh… que pasa??...

-Kyubi: Tu madre y yo, no tenemos dudas sobre que seas el Ryukage… es mas… estaremos muy orgulloso de ti si haces que la aldea mejore...

-Naruto: Lo prometo… - señalando el pugar al estilo Lee – ese es mi camino ninja…

-Kyubi: Jeje… bueno los dejo solos… - son una risita pervertida –

-Naruto: Pervertido de mierda…

-Sakura: Seras Hokage de este país??...

-Naruto: Eso parecerá… pero será para cuando termine el entrenamiento…

-Sakura: Me alegra… por fin podras realizar tu mayor deseo…

-Naruto: Jeje… pues la verdad mi mayor sueño ya se cumplió… - termino de decir y se fue corriendo, ya que no quería que le preguntara cual era - eres tu Sakura-chan… estas feliz conmigo… ese es mi sueño

1 año después, habían pasado 3 meses que habían terminado de entrenar, Itachi era el tipo mas arrogante y frio de la casa, su Sharingan había llegado sin ningún problema al 6to nivel, pero tenia problemas de controlarlo, pero con el tiempo iba a mejor. Sakura ya supuesta semidiosa, entrenaba todos los días con Kuyuki, se había vuelto muy fuerte e inteligente. Naruto, el que mas había cambiado, aprendió todos los jutsus elementales, pero solamente usa el de viento ya que es su especialidad, invento nuevas técnicas con el Rasengan, su velocidad era igual a la del Hirashin no Jutsu, simplemente el Rubio estaba al nivel de su padre, también se había convertido en Hokage como lo había prometido a Kyubi, un Hokage a lo que respetan muchos habitantes.

-Naruto: Mnn… que aburrido es el tema de las alianzas… - se quejaba el rubio al momento de leer una serie de papeleos – Mnn… ya tenemos 2 paises aliados de este mundo… ahora faltaría del mundo humano…

-Sakura: Naruto-kun… a quien piensas ahora??... – preguntaba la pelirosada al ponerse a su lado –

-Naruto: Sakura-chan… con quien quieres aliarte??... – sorprendiendo a la pelirosada, aunque el ya sabia la respuesta, quería escucharla de su boca –

-Sakura: Por que no Konoha??... pues yo quiero ese por mis amigos…

-Naruto: JEJE… sabia que ibas a elegir Konoha… bueno esta bien… solo espero que no se enojen conmigo… - decia el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca –

-Sakura: Mnn… me dejas ir a mi??...

-Naruto: Sakura… te dije que vos podes hacer lo que quieras… - abrasandola por la cintura levantándola unos cuantos centímetros, se acerca a los labios de la pelirosada robándole un gran beso – Para ti no soy Hokage… para ti soy Naruto… tu compañero de equipo y novio… - lo ultimo lo dijo de tal forma que se sonrojo al igual que Sakura –

-Sakura: Gracias Naruto-kun… me llevare a mi alumna… ella quiere conocer el mundo huma… - no alcanzo a terminar que la puerta de la habitación que se encontraban se abria de par en par dejando ver a 1 chica de unos 12 años de cabello rojo, largo y atado en una coleta que cae hasta arriba de su cintura, ojos verdes oscuros, tez blanca y labios pulposos, su cuerpo bien formado, pechos ni chicos ni grandes y piernas fuertes –

-¿¿¿???: Lo siento Naruto-kun… solo quería saber si Sakura-sensei me entrenara hoy…

-Naruto: No te preocupes Hikari-chan…

-Sakura: Lo siento, hoy no te entrenare…

-Hikari: Oh esta bien… - con un semblante triste se dirige a la puerta, pero siente como alguien le agarra el hombro –

-Sakura: Hoy iras conmigo al mundo humano… tenemos que conseguir una alianza de una aldea humana…

-Hikari: Wiiii… al fin conocere el mundo humano… - baila la kunoichi al frente de los 2 shinobis con una gota en sus cabezas –

-Naruto: JEJEJE… se parece a mi… bueno vayan… yo peleare con mi padre que me robo dinero…

-Sakura: Jiji… esta bien… nos vemos después… - se acerca al rubio y le planta un gran beso en los labios que lo deja totalmente asombrado – Adios…

-Hikari: Adios Naruto-kun...


	4. CAP 4: Reunión Konohagakure y Ryugakure

**Capitulo 4: Reunión Konohagakure y Ryugakure**

Dos personas con capas blancas con detalles rojos en espiral caminan lentamente hacia la entrada de la famosa aldea Konohagakure, del País del Fuego, la más pequeña de miraba asombrada todo a su alrededor, sus ojos verdes analizando todo objeto y ser visible. Su compañera se ríe ante la actitud infantil, su vista ya fijada en las puertas de madera, solo unos cien metros, su viaje sin sucesos inesperados por suerte.

El grupo de Chunin encargados de la vigilancia de la aldea, se quejaban por el intenso calor del mediodía, el sol daba intensamente sobre su puesto, el pelinegro saca sus piernas del escritorio y golpea a su compañero que tomaba una botella de agua sedientamente. La presencia de dos personas encapuchadas les llamaba la atención, en estos tiempos en que la traición se desparramaba y los rumores de conflictos entre decenas de aldeas, era mejor tener precaución.

- Sakurasensei… ¿esa es la aldea?- La chica se gira dejando entrever mechones rojos de su cabello.

- esa es la aldea… trata de no decir mi nombre y deja que yo hable… no queremos que nos ataquen y se arruine la idea de una alianza… ¿entendido?-

Hikari- seguro Misha… jijijij- La conversación las lleva a la entrada donde son paradas por los dos Chunin, a metros un grupo recién llegados de una misión, sus vestimentas manchadas completamente de sangre, Hikari observa con asombro las heridas de uno de ellos, que sostenía un perforado brazo. Su vista es alejada cuando uno de los shinobis les pide el motivo de su visita a Konoha.

Chunin 1- al parecer no pertenecen a ninguna aldea… ¿cual es el motivo?- Su voz firme y autoritaria.

Misha- deseo tener una conversación con su Hokage… mis motivos son pacíficos y no buscó conflicto alguno…- El compañero del Chunin señala a la pequeña que observaba los locales de comida ubicados a la derecha del puesto de guardia.

Misha- es solo mi estudiante… no ocasionará disturbios se los prometo, podría ser posible hablar con su líder en este instante…-

Chunin 2- disculpe, pero no ha mostrado identificación, su cuerpo y rostro está completamente tapado… no tenemos otra opción que pedirle que se retire inmediatamente…- Misha se baja la capucha dejando ver su cabello azul y unos ojos negros hipnotizantes, con su mano blanca aleja la capucha de su estudiante que mueve su cabeza sacando su pelo rojizo.

Misha- en verdad deseamos hablar con su líder…- Los dos Chunin conversan entre ellos, uno toma la iniciativa y llama a uno de los Anbu presentes, luego de unos minutos este se acerca a Misha y Hikari con su máscara blanca aun puesta.

Anbu 1- mi grupo recién llega de una misión… iremos a entregar nuestro informe, acompáñenos… y no quiero nada extraño, no dudaremos porque sean mujeres… ¿entendido?- La peliverde asiente y se encamina por la aldea junto con una feliz Hikari. Los locales, la gente charlando en las calles, los jóvenes saliendo de la academia era algo que sorprendía a la pelirroja, la interacción entre los humanos, sin mucha diferencia a la de ellos, el olor de las plantas y las comidas recién hechas en las barras de los locales. Con su pequeña nariz huele el aroma de la comida e intenta acercarse a uno de esos negocios pero es detenida por la mano de un Anbu, este le responde con el dedo índice negativamente.

Misha- Hikari… no hagas nada hasta que lleguemos a la Torre Hokage…- La pelirroja asiente tristemente, al correr su mirada observa el brazo del compañero del Anbu goteando sangre continuamente. Sin dejar pensar al grupo, dirige su mano a la herida y deja que un chacra verde sane las heridas a gran escala. Misha observa como todos tenían su mano en el mango de la espada.

Anbu 2- gracias niña… continuemos…- Sin más percances, llegan a la torre altamente custodiada, un grupo de Anbu se corre de la entrada y los dejan pasar.

Anbu 1- primero daremos nuestro informe y luego tendrás su charla… si ella acepta… si nos acatan las órdenes las sacaremos de la aldea en segundo…- Misha asiente ante el malhumorado Anbu, entendiendo el cansancio de una misión, sobretodo de un shinobi de mayor rango.

Las personas empleadas de la torre se alejaban del grupo, dejándolos pasar por los pisos de madera, las paredes decoradas con cuadros y placas de recordatorio. Misha siente como si hubiera pasado más tiempo del supuesto, pero aleja esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se centra en la misión requerida por el Ryukage. La secretaria la reconoce rápidamente como Shizune y evita sonreír ante ella, esta se coloca frente al grupo y hablando con el líder del equipo golpea la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage.

Anbu 1- le avisare a nuestra Hokage de su visita… sean pacientes…- Misha asiente y sigue a Shizune que le ofrece un par de asientos para ella y su estudiante. Ya cómodas, Hikari no dejaba de balancear las malditas piernas y eso la ponía fatal, su ceja ya levantándose en los pasados veinte minutos, solo estaba a un segundo de realizar un Jutsu de parálisis cuando sus ideas son borradas ante el ruido de la puerta abriéndose. Los Anbu salen y asienten en saludo a las dos chicas.

Anbu 1- Hokagesama las está esperando… sean cuidadosas en lo que hacen, estamos a segundos de la oficina… no hagan estupideces… ahhhh… niña… gracias por la curación de mi compañero- Hikari sonríe y levanta la mano alegre ante la importancia de su acción.

Shizune- pueden pasar ya…- Misha agradece y se dirige al interior de la gran oficina, una rubia sentada en el medio de la habitación, su largo pelo rubio cayendo en una coleta por su espalda, la ropa Hokage dejando un escote que excitaría a varios hombres, y pervertidos. Esta levanta su cabeza y con sus ojos café ordena que tomen asiento delante de ella. Aceptando la oferta, comienzan con las negociaciones.

Tsunade- el Anbu, me comentó que tienen un asunto que discutir conmigo… explíquense…- Misha abre su capa dejando entrever su vestimenta oscura, una camisa ajustada y una falda del mismo color, su capa totalmente abierta, cayendo sobre los costados. De uno de los bolsillos saca un pergamino que le entrega a la confusa rubia que lo toma vacilante.

Misha- mi nombre es Misha y ella es mi querida estudiante Hikari… somos provenientes del mundo de los dioses… nuestra ley, da la oportunidad de tener una alianza con una aldea humana… como verá, fueron elegidos como una posibilidad- La Hokage observaba sorprendida el pergamino con la explicación de la alianza junto con la firma de lo que parecía ser el líder-

Tsunade- no me imaginaba esto… ¿quien es su líder?- Hikari se abre la capa dejando ver un uniforme más que provocativo, una musculosa negra y una falda roja un poco corta, sus piernas blancas mostrando gran fuerza. Con actitud altanera responde ante la vergüenza de su sensei.

Hikari- el gran Ryukage… aunque es un poco idiota a veces, pero se aguanta- Esto gana un golpe en su nuca que la desacomoda de la silla, Tsunade veía que estas dos mensajeras eran unas adolescentes todavía, aunque parecían más chicas. Leyendo nuevamente el pergamino se acomoda en su sillón y aclara sus dudas.

Tsunade- ¿por que Konoha de todas las aldeas?-

Misha- pues es claro… Konohagakure no Sato es la aldea más poderosa del País del Fuego… su actividad shinobi es requerida en todo lugar…-

Tsunade- debe saber que cuando se realiza una alianza entre dos aldeas, es necesario que envíe shinobis a comprobar la veracidad de esto…-

Misha- perfectamente, no me opondré a que envíe un grupo de shinobis a mi mundo… es su deber como Hokage estar segura de las ventajas y desventajas de esta alianza…- Tsunade cruza sus dedos y asiente con la cabeza.

Tsunade- espera en la puerta… en media hora partirán a tu mundo… espero que nuestra alianza se pueda realizar, ya que esto no se da todos los días…- Misha y su estudiante se ponen de pie y salen de la oficina con satisfacción ante la respuesta de la Hokage. Saliendo de la oficina se despiden de Shizune y se dirigen hacia las calles de la aldea.

Hikari- Sa… Misha podemos comer en uno de esos locales… por favor… tenemos media hora…- Misha intenta negarse pero ante los malditos ojos de cachorro es imposible. Con un suspiro asiente y es arrastrada por la pelirroja hasta el local que menos pensó, Ichiraku ramen, ahora estaba en pánico, siempre tuvo malas experiencias con el ramen. Sobretodo si tu compañero es una máquina de comer ramen, y tu billetera queda vacía. Siendo arrastrada casi hasta el negocio, llegan y se sientan cuando son atendidas por Teuchi.

Teuchi- ¿que van a ordenar?- Hikari se pone pensativa por un momento y con un

dedo al estilo Gai, ordena en gritos.

Hikari- UN MISO RAMEN- Teuchi lanza una carcajada ante el parecido con cierto rubio que arrasaba con el local cada fin de mes. Varios minutos después, Misha ve necesario ir a las puertas de la aldea para esperar a los shinobis que estaban encargados de viajar con ella, además de tratar de no gastar tanto dinero, la chica era peor que el rubio. Casi sacándola de los pelos se acercan a la entrada de Konoha, ambas se sientan en las rocas cercanas hasta que sea la hora.

Naruto- Oye Kyuubi, ¿crees que regresará pronto?- Su padre en el estado salvaje, mueve sus nueve colas tratando de golpear a su hijo.

Kyuubi- no lo sé, pero continuemos con el entrenamiento… te debo una paliza- El rubio saca su lengua y muestra un espiral de chacra en su mano.

Misha no puede evitar quedarse con la boca abierta ante el grupo que la acompañaría, no entendía que carajo había ocurrido con sus amigos. Estaban tan crecidos en ¿cuanto?... solo un año, si no calculaba mal. Ino mantenía su cabello de la misma forma, pero mostraba un conjunto negro con una falda por arriba de sus rodillas, sus codos y rodillas cubiertas por una red. Shikamaru, tenía una chaqueta verde, y su pelo atado en una especie de piña, como siempre. Su ropa era negra con par de vendas en su pierna derecha. Choji estaba un poco más flaco, o era que había desarrollado más músculo; y su vestimenta consistía de una capa roja con armadura sobre esta. Hinata había crecido en todo sentido… sus atributos resaltaban sobre su campera gris, mantenía un pantalón azul y su pelo estaba más largo. Shino, bueno, era Shino, completamente tapado con un saco negro y una campera negra arriba, capucha y los característicos lentes negros. Kiba estaba sin capucha mostrando su pelo marrón desmechado, su ropa era toda negra, campera y pantalón, a su costado Akamaru se sentaba en toda su estatura, diez veces más que antes… la pelirrosa pensaba que le habían dado de comer a ese cachorro, o era que este se lo había comido a Akamaru, mejor no preguntar.

Siguiente era el equipo Gai, Tenten mantenía su cabello en dos rodetes, una camisa rosa y un pantalón azul marino, había crecido en una chica atractiva, y era raro que Neji no lo notara, otro igual a Sasuke, su cabello estaba corto hasta sus hombros y usaba una camisa blanca al igual que los pantalones, una prenda negra cubriendo su cintura abierta en el medio, y a su costado Lee, con sus cejotas, el corte ridículo, el spandex verde y una chaqueta Chunin, al verdad estaba contenta en que no haya cambiado mucho, como los otros. Porque… si que estaban altos.

Kakashi, Asuma, Gai y Kurenai se mostraban de la misma manera que desde que partió.

Kakashi- nosotros la acompañaremos hasta su aldea… ¿podría guiarnos?- Misha se pone de pie junto con Hikari.

Misha- tendremos que dirigirnos a los límites del País del Fuego y del Viento… y allí buscar el templo del fuego…- Kakashi asiente ante las indicaciones, con esto el grupo sale rápidamente, los shinobis de Konoha se sorprenden ante la velocidad de las dos chicas, superaba a la de los Jounin, incluso para los fanático del Gai y Lee.

Con las nuevas habilidades producto del extenso entrenamiento, el viaje tardó unos dos días completos, a comparación de la aquella vez en la que se escaparon de Konoha. El grupo de shinobis esperaba las nuevas indicaciones de Misha, que veía el cansancio en el rostro de todos, y se alegraba al ver que ella y su estudiante mostraban a penas una agitación.

Kiba- ¿Cómo… pueden correr tanto?- Misha ignora el comentario y se pone de espaldas al grupo, su estudiante se acerca y ambas colocan sus manos en el suelo con dirección al templo, los Jounin no entendían la situación. En instantes un portal de inmenso tamaño se abre, provocando que el viento los atrajera, Misha se gira a ellos e indica que es el camino hacia su mundo. Primero indecisos, aceptan cuando Shikamaru entra primero sin dudar. El portal se cierra y todos son transportados al mundo de los dioses. Los ojos de los shinobis se abren y quedan sin palabras al ver el paisaje frente a ellos, y más con la pelirrosa parada sonriendo. Su amiga de toda la infancia es la primera en saltar.

Ino- ¿Sakura?- Kakashi queda boquiabierta al ver a su estudiante, todos quedan callados.

Sakura- me da gusto verlos… no podía mostrarme…- Todas las preguntas son calladas cuando un fuerte estruendo es escuchado desde el campo cercano. Los shinobis se tensionan al ver un inmenso zorro de nueve colas, destruyendo el terreno.

Asuma- imposible…- el cigarrillo cae al suelo lentamente- Desde la cabeza del Kyuubi salta un rubio desconocido para ellos, en su mano un Rasengan brillante, una de las colas bloquea el ataque y toma la pierna del rubio que se deshace una nube de polvo.

Paralelamente ven como el Kyuubi corre devastadoramente arrasando árboles, el muchacho esquivando ágilmente cada ataque, en un salto gira y con una serie de sellos lanza una bola de fuego de gran tamaño hacia el Kyuubi que salta del lugar.

Kakashi- creo que este lugar no es seguro… Sakura…- Todos giran nuevamente al ver una gran dragón de agua golpeando la cabeza del Kyuubi que cae arrastrado por la tierra, la polvareda se disipa y ven como el rubio estira sus brazos, en segundos una ráfaga de aire corta las copas de los árboles todavía de pie, Kyuubi levanta con un coletazo la tierra, que recibe la potencia del aire. El demonio abre su boca y una bola de fuego baña al muchacho esto aterra a los testigos, pero la prisión de agua realizada por la víctima los vuelve expectantes.

Sakura- son como niños… sigamos hasta la mansión- Los shinobis asienten caminando y con la cabeza hacia la pelea que tomaba otro nivel, al verse el chacra rodeando ambos contrincantes. Sakura caminaba despreocupadamente ante la lluvia de rocas por el choque de fuerzas. Kakashi no entiende nada, su estudiante en otro mundo, Kyuubi en otro mundo y un rubio que puede pelear de igual a igual contra el demonio.

Kakashi- Sakura… ¿crees que es realmente seguro estar aquí?- Antes de entrar a la mansión un ráfaga de viento los arroja a metros, una risa malévola en el aire. Los Jounin se preparar para enfrentar a la figura monumental del Kyuubi no Youko, la pelirrosa levanta la mano y grita muy cabreada.

Sakura- KYUUBI… ¿QUIERES QUE KUYUKI SE ENTERE DE CÓMO TRATAS A NUESTROS INVITADOS?- El zorro pone su cara de perfil cerrando sus enormes ojos y expulsa un poco de humo por su nariz. Sakura esboza una sonrisa ante el miedo del demonio a su esposa, esa mujer si que da miedo en sus peores días.

Kiba- creo que hoy vimos demasiado- Hinata estaba detrás de Shino, mientras Tenten ya había sacado todas sus armas.

Gai- LA FUERZA DE SAKURA VENCE HASTA LO MAS PODEROSO DE….- Kyuubi abre su boca y lanza una pequeña bola de fuego que los deja humeantes. Los Hyuuga observaban con su Doujutsu todo el ambiente en busca de alguna ilusión.

Shikamaru- que problemática que eres Sakura… discutamos esa alianza de una vez, estoy muy cansado…-

Ino- siempre estas muy cansado, eres un perezoso… aprende de Choji- El Akimichi asiente con sus brazos cruzados pero sus piernas temblaban.

Sakura- entremos a la mansión… hasta que lleguemos, el Ryukage estará preparado para recibirlos…- El grupo sigue a la kunoichi por el campo principal y se adentran a la enorme mansión que deja muy abajo a la del clan Hyuuga. Caminando por entre los enormes salones tapizados, se acercan a una puerta doble, Sakura las abre y todos quedan frente a frente con el rubio que había estado peleando con Kyuubi hace instantes, su rostro agitado y al ventana abierta, dando a entender que recién llegaba. Su vestimenta era simple, una camisa azul con una chaqueta negra con varios bolsillos y lo poco que dejaba ver de los pantalones, es que eran negros tambien. Cabello rubio largo y desmechado, ojos azules que lo hacían muy atractivo. Las kunoichis no pueden evitar el sonrojo, la pelirrosa ve esto y decide tomar cartas en el asunto, acercándose lentamente agacha su cabeza y da un suave beso en la boca del Ryukage. El grupo ahora si estaba confundido.

Kurenai- ¿quien eres?- El rubio iba a contestar pero busca a alguien que no esta con ellos. Sakura también nota que su estudiante no esta, a los segundos se escucha una serie de ladridos y Akamaru corriendo junto con Hikari, ambos agitados.

Sakura- eres un peligro Hikari- La chica saca la lengua y abraza al perro que lame su mejilla.

Neji- ¿quien eres?- Ya la voz cortes desaparecida, ahora una orden.

- tanto cambie... no es que me dieran mucha importancia en los tiempos que era shinobi de Konohagakure…- Terminando con una sonrisa típica de el.

Shikamaru- ¿Naruto?- el rubio asiente y es sujetado por un abrazo del alegre Lee que lo estruja fuertemente.

Naruto- LEE… a mi también… ahhhh… me alegra verte- El cejotas es alejado por el agarre en el cuello de Kiba.

Kiba- lo matarás… ¿como andas Naruto?- Con la misma actitud que tenía en la academia y en los exámenes Chunin.

Naruto- mejor tomen asiento… Hinata… ¿Hinata?- La peliazul se sonroja al sentir la mirada de Naruto, sus dedos en la misma timidez, Kurenai maldecía al verla con la actitud que tanto tardó en romper.

Naruto- WOW, todos han crecido mucho, sobretodo las chicas jejjeje- Recibiendo un coscorrón en la cabeza regalo de su novia que apoyaba su brazo en el borde de la silla para sostenerse. Los Jounin junto con sus equipos toman asiento, mientras Hikari se sentaba con su cabeza en el lomo de Akamaru que colocaba su cabeza en el suelo mansamente.

Ino- Sakura… ¿tú y Naruto?... pregunto nada más…- La pelirrosa se sonroja un poco y contesta.

Sakura- ehhhh… sí. Pero primero hablemos de la alianza…- La rubia acepta pero sin olvidarse de preguntar todo después.

Naruto- Sakura actuó como una embajadora, queremos que Konoha se una con nosotros…-

Kakashi- esto es mucho… tu el Ryukage…-

Kiba- pensar que dije que solo ocurriría en otro mundo…-

Naruto- ahora discutiremos las condiciones de nuestra alianza… Primero, nada de que su asqueroso consejo intervenga en este mundo, no quiero contaminar este ambiente…-

Kakashi- le comentaré esto a la Hokage… con respecto a tu ayuda en posibles enfrentamientos que tenga Konoha, ¿de que ayuda dispondremos?-

Naruto- aunque sea otro mundo, no tiene demasiadas diferencias, hay humanos… y también tenemos shinobis para afrontar problemas, y su entrenamiento no se compara con el nuestro… las fuerzas enviadas en estos enfrentamientos serán armadas según el grado del conflicto… si es una guerra con varias aldeas, como se ha dado en tiempo anteriores, daremos nuestra mayor cantidad de shinobis, claro sin desprotegernos nosotros… aquí también tenemos aldeas y países… y algunos no estuvieron muy contentos con mi elección como Ryukage…-

Kurenai- ¿las visitas que se deben hacer cada año…? ¿La elección de los embajadores?-

Naruto- las visitas no se harán hasta tener una respuesta segura de su Hokage de que el consejo no intervendrá en mis decisiones… lo que diga su consejo… me resbala… por decirlo delicadamente…-

Asuma- ¿intercambio de estudiantes…?-

Naruto- será casi imposible… ningún padre enviará a su hijo a otro mundo, para ser entrenado por la antigua paria y el Kyuubi no Youko… además no sobreviviría al entrenamiento dictado…-

Gai- ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que tu aldea, ofrezca un posible entrenamiento a los shinobis de Konoha?-

Naruto- solo si es necesario… no queremos que nuestro estilo de entrenamiento caiga en manos peligrosas-

Kakashi- pero es Konoha, Naruto- El rubio se gira serio y con un aura un poco enfurecida ante la aclaración del cíclope.

Naruto- con más razón… ahora, lo que vean en este mundo solo lo sabrán ustedes, la Hokage y aquellos que ella crea que merecen saber… no quiero gente tratando de entrar a este mundo… aunque no podrían… pero el Templo se llenaría de espías no queridos… Antes de que pregunten, mis técnicas y las de los shinobis no se darán a conocer, hasta que yo lo crea necesario…-

Kakashi- perdona Naruto, pero no veo ninguna pista de que esta alianza nos ayude mucho… debemos saber que nivel tienen tus fuerzas…-

Naruto- digamos que hay desde genin hasta posibles Sannin…- Shikamaru se ahoga en su saliva al igual que Choji. Kiba lo mira asombrado.

Neji- espera… ¿eres Sannin?-

Naruto- nono… ese es el posible nivel de escasos shinobis… yo no clasifico para Sannin…-

Gai- o sea que eres el líder de la aldea, pero hay gente más poderosa que tu… esto es extraño por si me lo preguntan…- La pelirrosa levanta la mano, ante las preguntas erradas de los visitantes.

Sakura- no es que Naruto sea débil… es que no entra en ningún nivel… humano…- Hinata la mira confundida y activa su Doujutsu, viendo los conductos de chacra.

Hinata- su nivel es infinito en comparación con el nuestro… ha tenido otro entrenamiento…- Ino mira esto con otra luz, parece que fuera una ilusión, una aldea de dioses tratando de hacer una alianza con ellos.

Naruto- exacto… además tenemos la ayuda del Kyuubi, Kuyuki, Itachi, Sakura…- Kakashi se pone de pie al escuchar el nombre del traidor Uchiha, su cara pidiendo que no sea una broma de mal gusto.

Asuma- Itachi… Uchiha Itachi… esta alianza es más que beneficiosa Hatake… esto nos ahorraría muchas pérdidas que ha tenido Konoha en antiguas guerras…-

Kurenai- ¿quien es Kuyuki?- El rubio la mira con cara inocente al igual que su novia.

Naruto- Kuyuki es mi madre, Kyuubi es mi padre y mi querido hermano es Itachi… tengo una hermosa familia… ejejeje- La kunoichi queda con la ceja levantada y su cuerpo frío, Ino colocaba una mano en el frente de la cara de la morocha que estaba congelada.

Kakashi- creo que no llegaremos a entender todo en un solo día…- Apareciendo por la ventana la forma humana de Kyuubi. El grupo de Konoha ve el gran parecido de este hombre con Naruto.

Naruto- ahhhh Kyuubi… recién les decía que tu eras mi padre…- Este lo mira sarcásticamente y responde de brazos cruzados.

Kyuubi- y todavía siguen acá… ¿si, Sakura?...- La pelirrosa le comenta algo al oído y provoca una risa avergonzada en el zorro que agacha su cabeza en disculpas.

Kyuubi- hay algo que me olvide de contarles a ustedes dos y a Itachi… pues en este mundo pasa un año… y en el mundo humano serían como tres… así que de ahí viene la diferencia en el crecimiento… fue algo pequeño que se me escapó con tantas cosas… no debes culparme a mi…- Naruto ahora entendía la diferencia de altura y cuerpo de sus antiguos compañeros, y al ver a Akamaru con más razón.

Naruto- oye Kiba… ¿Qué le das de comer a Akamaru?... ¿tus pulgas?...- La oficina estalla en risas a expensas de un muy cabreado Inuzuka.

Ino- ¿como es que ustedes dos son una pareja ahora?- El rubio toma la mano de la pelirrosa que se sonroja, sentándola en su regazo habla al grupo.

Naruto- pues en esta aldea, se celebró un festival por lo de mi ascenso como Ryukage… ahí pues empezamos con algo…-

FLASHBACK

La aldea mostraba varios coloridos ante el festival, las calles adornadas con luces al igual que los negocios, la gente daba sus respetos al nuevo líder su aldea. El rubio caminaba por entre las personas con una pelirrosa tomada de su brazo para no perderse entre la multitud. El cielo oscuro junto con las estrellas y planetas brillantes daban una cálida velada. Naruto descubre un asiento libre cerca de un árbol y decide descansar sus piernas, el entrenamiento y el tener que saludar a cada pasante lo agotaban, Haruno se ríe y acerca su mano a la frente del rubio que se sorprende al ver tan afecto de repente.

Sakura- estás cansado ¿no?... pero es lo que conlleva una gran responsabilidad, la gente quiere ver al nuevo líder… el líder tan joven…-

Naruto- atractivo…- La pelirrosa aprieta su nariz con sus dedos con gran fuerza y se cruza de piernas ante el quejoso compañero.

Sakura- y estúpido…-

Naruto- ahhhhh SAKURACHAN, no te enojes… tu sabes que me gus… jejej- Naruto cierra la boca y se cruza de brazos, sin la idea de mirar a la expectante amiga a su costado.

Sakura- ¿que ibas a decir Naruto?- su diente mordiendo el labio inferior ante el deslice de Naruto.

Naruto- ehhh… ¿que si quieres salir conmigo en una cita? LISTO LO DIJE…- Sakura sabe que iba a decir otra cosa, pero decide seguirle el juego, no quiere avergonzarlo más de lo que está. Ambos se quedan pegados en el asiento, y posteriormente hasta la madrugada con la cabeza de Sakura sobre el pecho del ahora Ryukage, todo era perfecto. Ahora solo quedaba idear la cita que tendría con su amor de la infancia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Amaneciendo energéticamente arroja la cubrecama y se dirige al baño, hoy sería un día perfecto, con un rápido baño, y una ropa que había preparado antes de acostarse a dormir, se dirige a la habitación de su hermano que se encuentra perdido entre las almohadas.

Naruto- Itachi… Itachi… hombre, ITACHI…- El Uchiha lo observa de reojo bajo la almohada y empieza a roncar sonoramente. Naruto gruñe al ser ignorado y golpea la almohada con su puño, zamarreando la cabeza del pelinegro que lo mira tétricamente.

Itachi- mejor que sea importante… no me importa que seas familia…- El rubio traga saliva ante la idea de otra masacre como la del clan.

Naruto- ¿crees que estoy bien vestido…?- Itachi ve la camisa azul y los pantalones abultados de color negro, el pelo de su hermano hacia abajo tapándole un poco la frente.

Naruto- te pedí que me dijeras si me veía bien con la ropa… no que te enamores…- A los minutos Kuyuki pasa por el pasillo con una taza de café en mano e ignora la figura estampada contra la pared de Naruto.

Kuyuki- niños…- Con eso se va a su habitación escuchando los quejidos de su hijo. A la hora Naruto se encuentra guardando una serie de aperitivos y bebidas en una canasta, su dedo en la mejilla pensativamente. Ya sin nada que guardar además del mantel sacado del cajón de la cocina se dispone a buscar a Sakura a la hora que habían acordado antes de acostarse a dormir, tocando la puerta dos veces es recibido por la pelirrosa, su vestimenta lo deja boquiabierto, la musculosa blanca que dejaba ver su delgada figura y blanca piel, un pantalón corto por arriba de las rodillas… muy arriba, que ajusta sus femeninas curvas y acentúa su trasero. Su cabello mojado y suelto en mechones que la hacían más atractiva. Naruto tenía que decir que lo que más resaltaba, eran sus piernas, algo que siempre caracterizó a la kunoichi.

Sakura- estas listo… ¿vamos?- Naruto se rasca la nuca y se dirigen a la puerta principal de la mansión, pero antes se cruzan con un Itachi aún en pijamas. Al pasar al lado del rubio le dice algo bajo que solo el escucha.

Itachi- no lo arruines… tarado…- Sakura sostiene del cuello de la camisa a su cita, que abre su boca en graves obscenidades. Ya calmado salen del lugar en busca de un tranquilo espacio para pasar el mediodía. Naruto en estos años conocía cada rincón cercano a su casa y un poco menos la aldea, pero pudo localizar un claro cercano al lago ubicado al norte del centro de la villa. Tomando la mano de Sakura se acercan al árbol que diera más sombra, su cita se arruinaría si se insolaran a la hora de estar sentados. Sacando el mantel lo arroja contra el pasto para no manchar la ropa, Sakura se sienta con las piernas estiradas y sus manos en el suelo mientras estiraba el cuello debido al recién despertar. Naruto no podía dejar de admirar la belleza de su compañera, su cabello moviendo levemente ante la brisa y los labios rosados que lo asaltaron tantas noches en sueños.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos se sienta al costado de la Kunoichi que lo mira afectuosamente, últimamente la pelirrosa mostró consciente o inconscientemente gestos que nunca había tenido hacia el ahora Ryukage. Abriendo la canasta deja ver unos potes con ramen, dango, teriyaki. Luego de una media hora terminan de comer y encontramos a Naruto vaciando una botella de agua y a una Sakura golpeándole la espalda.

Naruto- perdón Sakura…-

Sakura- jajaa…. No te preocupes… la próxima no comas con la cabeza de costado, dificulta el paso de la comida…- El rubio asiente avergonzado y ambos quedan en silencio hasta que la chica rompe el ambiente con solo una pregunta.

Sakura- ¿por que?-

Naruto- ¿por que, que?- Su rostro confundido al ver la cara de Sakura un poco angustiada.

Sakura- Naruto… nunca te traté bien, siempre te insulte, golpeé… cada vez que fallaba en obtener una cita con ese bastardo, descargaba mi frustración contigo… no entiendo como puedes ser tan obstinado en seguir detrás mío…-

Naruto- mentiría si no dijera que no es verdad todo lo que haz dicho… pero solo esperaba…- Sakura se da vuelta con los ojos llorosos y sus mejillas mojadas, su ceño fruncido ante el dolor de escuchar la palabras de Naruto.

Sakura- ¿que esperabas?, te desprecie desde que tengo memoria… pude haber sido mejor compañera contigo… y ahora tu me aceptas, y dejas que me quede en este mundo contigo… no merezco a alguien como tu… no se que vez en mi…-

Naruto- esperaba que dijeras todo esto… que te dieras cuenta al fin, de mis sentimientos a ti… que soy una persona que no te abandonará…-

Sakura- deberías odiarme… creo que esto no funcionaría… no con lo que te hecho durante años… no podría mirarte a la cara…- Su voz quebrándose al sentir la mano del rubio sobre su hombro tembloroso, los fuertes brazos del shinobi toman el débil cuerpo de la chica que deja que los sollozos aumenten en volumen. El rubio levanta el mentón de su compañera y la observa con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

Naruto- no me importa lo que haya ocurrido… ya dijiste todo lo que querías decir… ahora es mi turno…- Sakura se sorprende al sentir sus labios contra los de ella, a los segundos intensifica el beso abrazando al chico por el cuello, las lágrimas cayendo sobre el rostro de Naruto que continua su unión. Separándose para tomar aire se quedan mirando en silencio hasta que Naruto es asaltado por un empujón, la cabeza de Sakura en su pecho mientras las últimas lágrimas se llevan al tristeza y dejan una nueva oportunidad, empezar de cero.

FLASHBACK END

Ino- así que después continuaron con otra cosa…- Lee le tapa la boca a la rubia.

Lee- NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS INO- Gai tapaba los oídos de Hikari que lo miraba confundida.

Sakura- siempre con esos pensamientos… puerca… no hicimos nada…- Naruto alejaba el rostro para que no vieran sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Kyuubi- bueno… tenemos habitaciones para huéspedes… los acompañare… las preguntas seguirán luego…- El zorro salva a la pareja de tener que responder, y se lleva al grupo que aun lo miraba con terror. El Ryukage suspira y apoya su cabeza en el escritorio pesadamente.

Naruto- y eso que no se han enterado de todo…-


	5. CAP 5: Pelea en serio chico

A la madrugada, una chica de ojos azules y cabello rubio atado en una coleta; caminaba por los inmensos pasillos de la mansión. Hace unos minutos buscaba la habitación de su amiga pelirrosa sin resultado positivo, por el silencio era la única despierta a estas horas.

Ino- Donde estará la habitación de la frentuda… haber, probemos con este…- La Yamanaka estira su mano y empuja suavemente la puerta para abrirla, la oscuridad de la habitación se le presenta, y como es ella, las dudas de averiguar que tipo de cuarto era la incitaron. Estirando su brazo por una de las paredes laterales a la puerta, busca el interruptor, pero lo próximo que ve sonroja a la rubia con gran rapidez. Una silueta yacía sobre la cama, semidesnuda, músculos bien desarrollados que llamarían la atención de cualquier mujer y su cabello negro. Ya habían pasado como unos diez minutos desde que admiraba el cuerpo del Uchiha.

Ino- _("Dios… que cuerpo"_)… rayos, que estoy pensando… esta no es la habitación…- La Yamanaka se acerca a la puerta para retirarse pero siente que no puede mover las piernas, un frío recorre su cuerpo con sus brazos pegados firmemente al costado.

Itachi- Hmp… ¿que haces en mi habitación?- La rubia escucha la voz grave girándose completamente al dueño del cuarto, se sorprende cuando ve al morocho sentado en el borde de la cama.

Ino- lo… siento… me confundí… de habitación…- Su voz era temblorosa, sumada con la presencia de Itachi que era un shinobi de temer, el solo tenerlo a metros era desgarrador.

Itachi- Hmp… _("Me voy a divertir un rato…_")… ¿y se puede saber por que no saliste antes de quedarme diez minutos mirando?- El tono siniestro y frío provocaba que la rubia tardara en darle la respuesta.

Ino- _("¿Cómo supo que lo estuve mirando por más de diez minutos?")_ Esto… no se…- El pelinegro se acerca lentamente a ella, poniéndola cada vez más roja de lo que estaba, además Itachi todavía seguía en bóxer.

Ino- lo siento, solo buscaba la habitación de Sakura…-

Itachi- Hmp… ¿y crees que te voy a dejar ir…?- Sus ojos chocan con los de la rubia, contemplando ese azul marino que le daba una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, no podía evitar adorar esos ojos.

Ino- etto… lo siento de verdad- Los ojos del Uchiha eran negros por un momento, hasta que su Doujutsu se fue activando lentamente mostrando dos aspas que pronto se convertirían en tres.

Itachi- Hmp… esta bien… si no te molesta, déjame tranquilo- El cuerpo de Ino sale de la parálisis y observa como el pelinegro se dirige a una silla en la que estaba su ropa.

Ino- si… lo siento… _("Dios… es más lindo que Sasukekun_")- Se disculpaba de nuevo agachando la cabeza avergonzada y parte hacia el baño para pensar en todo lo ocurrido.

Itachi- _("Hmp… hay que decir que era hermosa…")_

En una de las habitaciones se encontraba un rubio de ojos azules brillantes como el mar durmiendo tranquilamente. El Uzumaki se despierta y siente primero una sensación cálida, para darse cuenta segundos después que alguien le sostiene la mano. Este se gira confuso y expectante para encontrarse con que la dueña de la mano no era nadie más que Sakura desde la otra cama que estaba al lado. El rubio se despega de ella delicadamente y bosteza.

Naruto- tengo ganas de pelear con alguien… _("Pero si me ven pelear conocerán mis técnicas… vaa… no importa, ellos son mis amigos… ¿o no?") _Hey Itachi…- El rubio llama a su hermano que pasaba por el pasillo.

Itachi- Hmp… ¿Qué quieres tarado?- Le decía con le mismo tono serio de siempre, costaría hacerlo cambiar.

Naruto- ¿puedes entrenar conmigo?... _("¿Que carajo hace con el Sharingan activado…?")_

Itachi- Hmp… esta bien… pero pelea con todo lo que tengas, ya no dudaré en matarte…-

Naruto- JEJE… ehh… ok…-

Una ves en el campo de la mansión, se encontraba el rubio en posición de cuatro patas dejando que se expulsara todo su chacra rojo, en segundos el chacra generaba una especia de armadura con sus nueve colas. El Uchiha activa su Mangekyou Sharingan emanando una gran cantidad de chacra negro, el ambiente en el campo era tenso y la fuerza de las dos energías la aumentaba.

Naruto- cuando quieras… acuérdate que el Tsukuyomi no tiene efecto en mí-

Itachi- ya lo se hermanito estúpido… deja de hablar y empecemos…- Realizando una serie de sellos a gran velocidad acumula una gran cantidad de chacra en su boca provocando que el rubio abriera los ojos de par en par ante la posible potencia del ataque.

Itachi- Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu- Una gran llama de fuego se dirige al rubio que lo evade sin mayores problemas, la técnica se desvanece después de quemar algunas ramas y levantar unos pedazos de tierra. Naruto mira hacia atrás y con una sonrisa vuelve a la silueta de su hermano, tomando velocidad con cada paso sea cerca a Itachi para enfrentarlo en Taijutsu. Las patadas de Naruto son bloqueadas por los brazos del Uchiha cuyos pies se atrasaba levantando el pasto por la potencia de los golpes, agachándose esquiva una patada giratoria solo para recibir un puño en el estomago. Retrocediendo coloca sus dos manos verticalmente y soporta el dolor de las patadas horizontales de su contrincante. El Uchiha ve peligroso dejar que el rubio continué con sus ataques por lo que toma la iniciativa, tomando uno de los tobillos lo sostiene y con un puño en el estomago lo aleja dolorosamente.

Naruto no podía creer la velocidad de ataque, no llegaba a bloquear todos los golpes. Echándose hacia atrás safa del puñetazo pero no observa la rodilla que se acerca a su estomago, el golpe da un fuerte ruido que hace que abra la boca de forma bestial, cayendo de rodillas es recibido con una patada de costado que lo arrastra por los suelos. El Uchiha no tenía la misma fuerza que Naruto pero la velocidad le daba gran desventaja y le costaba defenderse.

Naruto- eres rápido en Taijutsu… pensar que no tienes activado el Hakobu Sharingan… ¿probamos con Ninjutsu?...- Sin darle tiempo empieza con una serie de sellos.

Naruto- Fuuton: Renkuudan…- en segundos una inmensa bola de viento revolotea los árboles a su paso y se dirige al pelinegro a gran velocidad, el ruido que daba la técnica parecía la de una bestia.

Itachi- idiota… el fuego le gana al viento… Katon: Housenka no Jutsu- El pelinegro envía una serie de bolas de fuego hacia la técnica de viento a segundos de impactar. Itachi maldice al ver como su técnica se desvanece por el remolino debido a la potencia del viento, sus puños se aprietan con un rostro de furia en su rostro.

Naruto- mi chacra es más poderoso que el tuyo… Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- El grito muestra un grupo de cinco clones rodeando al rubio, que estira su brazo y deja que sus copias adhieran chacra para crear un Rasengan de gran tamaño.

Itachi- Hmp… que problema… nunca pensé que tendría que usar otro de los niveles para pelear contigo… Hakobu Sharingan…- El cuarto nivel de su Doujutsu parece en sus ojos, era parecido al Mangekyou solo que en ves de rojo era de un color amarillo. El rubio llega a escuchar el susurro de Hakobu y ve como su hermano desaparece, el ruido a su costado lo sorprende, sus clones son eliminados uno por uno.

Naruto- Wow… eso no me lo esperaba…- Asombrado de ver el nuevo nivel del Doujutsu.

Itachi- Hmp… reza por que no te muestre el último nivel…y hazme el favor de pelear de verdad… ni siquiera usas una tercera parte...-

Naruto- así que te haz dado cuenta… esta bien, usaré todo lo que tengo… ("Bueno no todo, no quiero matarlo… mejor dos tercios del poder…")- Emanando el doble de chacra que del anterior susurra Kase no Shinsei, el chacra que lo rodea se convierte a un gris representando al poder del viento.

Itachi- estas al mismo nivel que yo… Hakobu Sharingan: Amatserasu…- Gracias a sus ojos, crea una gigantesca bola de fuego negra que se dirige al rubio, este ve necesario reaccionar rápidamente. Concentrando una gran cantidad de chacra en la palma de su mano, le adhiere su elemento, formando así un shuriken de viento que gira a gran velocidad.

Naruto- Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken- Ambos Jutsus chocan con salvaje potencia provocando una explosión que debido a las ondas expansivas, envía a los dos shinobis a varios metros. El campo ya se estaba deteriorando por la batalla.

Itachi- _("Es más fuerte de lo que pensé… subiré otro nivel")_ Ryu Sharingan…- Su ojo cambia nuevamente con un parecido al Mangekyou con la única diferencia que esta rodeada de un color negro. Itachi se posicionaba con las rodillas flexionadas, su contrincante lo miraba sorprendido por sus habilidades.

Naruto- ¿otro nivel más?... ¿tan rápido?-

Itachi- solo quiero terminar temprano… Jigoku Kuroi…- Crea una especie de dimensión en donde el cielo se va oscureciendo con el Mangekyou Sharingan en la parte superior.

Naruto- te dije que los Genjutsus no me hacen efecto…- Comentaba mientras buscaba la figura del Uchiha por entre la oscuridad.

Itachi- ¿Quién dijo que es un Genjutsu? Ahora verás…- El Uchiha aparece de repente frente a Naruto con una serie de sellos irreconocibles incluso para Kakashi.

Itachi- Amaterasu…-

Naruto- _("Mierda…no llegaré a defenderme…")-_ La técnica consistida en una bola de fuego rodea al rubio y le da de lleno en el cuerpo dejando toda su vestimenta desgarrada.

Itachi- listo…- El morocho deshace la dimensión, dejando frente a el a Naruto completamente quemado en el medio del campo rodeado de cenizas y pequeños cráteres. Encaminándose hacia la mansión una fuerte explosión lo toma por sorpresa expulsándolo a tremenda velocidad contra una de las paredes de la casa, numerosas grietas se pueden ver al caer el cuerpo de Itachi al suelo.

Naruto- ufff… menos mal que hice esto… sino estaría muerto…- Levantándose con ayuda de sus brazos deja que el chacra regenere la piel dañada por las quemaduras, levantando su cabeza busca a su oponente alrededor de la pared destrozada para maldecir por su lentitud.

Itachi- _("no debo dejar que me toque…")-_ El Uchiha se encontraba detrás de un árbol del bosque, su espalda apoyada contra uno de los troncos, mientras sacudía el polvillo de su ropa, sus músculos estaban un poco cansados y su espalda se sentía rara después de que se estrelló por la explosión. Suspirando pone el pecho contra el tronco y observa los movimientos de su hermano, lo que más le extrañaba es que estaba formando un Odama Rasengan en cada mano. Su cuerpo se tensiona al considerar que Naruto siempre era impredecible y por que no decirlo, un impulsivo a la hora de atacar.

Naruto- Ahora verás mi mayor técnica…- Impregnando en cada Rasengan su propio elemento, crea dos especies de RasenShuriken, fuego y viento girando entre si en una combinación mortal, las dos energías se fusionan y crea un gigantesco RasenShuriken, el ruido que emitía era ensordecedor y en segundos un silencio domina el patio. Itachi queda con la mano temblorosa mientras observa esto y curva los labios en furia.

Naruto- Owari RasenShuriken… ahí voy… her… ma… no- Se teletransporta a metros de su hermano, el rubio sin intención de asesinarlo, incrusta la técnica en el árbol. La explosión inunda el lugar sumado con el ruido de un fuerte vendaval y los quiebres de los troncos que son arrancados de raíz, el bosque queda destruido y solo se ve un llano de donde se observan varios pozos y el humo rodeando los alrededores. El lago cercano seco debido al calor que emanaba, solo algunas hojas secas y la madera quemándose demostraban la potencia del jutsu. Ambos shinobis quedan moribundos por la explosión, pero sobre todo Naruto que soportaba el cansancio de haber recibido el Amaterasu.

Todos los ocupantes de la mansión habían presenciado la batalla, ya que no podían dormir debido a las constantes explosiones. Más de uno tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, el poder de los dos shinobis era impresionante, pero había dos personas que estaban furiosas. Kyuubi y Kuyuki al ver todos los hechos ocurridos actualmente se enfurecieron, rápidamente se dirigen al campo donde se encuentran los dos cansados jóvenes. Naruto e Itachi ven la sombra de una persona y se levantan con la poca fuerza que tienen disponible.

Kuyuki- ¿Qué mierda pensaban ustedes dos peleando de esa manera…?- La madre apretaba sus puños mientras gritaba furiosamente.

Kyuubi- Naruto, cuantas veces te dije que no usaras ese jutsu… todavía no estás acostumbrado a todo ese poder… y más aun… usándolo contra Itachi- El zorro en forma humana se debatía si matarlos ahora mismo o espera que las visitas se fueran.

Itachi/Naruto- lo sentimos…- Se disculpan obteniendo una mirada confusa de sus padres al ver como caen inconscientes al suelo con un fuerte ruido.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde los destrozos producidos por la batalla de Itachi y Naruto, y estos seguían recuperándose de las heridas recibidas. Sakura se encontraba al costado de la cama del rubio sosteniendo su mano, el equipo de Gai, Kurenai y el de Asuma a excepción de Ino, se encontraban detrás de la pelirrosa.

Lee- EL PODER DE LA VOLUNTAD EN NARUTOKUN ES INFINITA…- El shinobi de grandes cejotas exclamaba con su típica sonrisa y su pulgar levantado, su compañero lo miraba fastidioso.

Neji- quieres dejar de hacer esa pose tan ridícula… pero hay que admitir que Naruto se ha vuelto muy fuerte en este tiempo… Sakura, ¿que tipo de entrenamiento recibió?- La pelirrosa se gira para observar el rostro serio del Hyuuga.

Sakura- mmm… sello de gravedad para aumentar considerablemente la velocidad, y eso que nunca se lo sacado... todos los jutsus elementales, a pesar de saber todas las técnicas solo usa las que estén ligadas al viento y el fuego… y control de chacra avanzado… solamente eso…- La actitud despreocupada de la chica no tenía comparación con la de los presentes en la habitación, los sorprendía aun más la idea de que el rubio postrado en la cama nunca desactivaba el sello de gravedad.

Lee- y por cierto… ¿en que nivel está el sello de gravedad?-

Sakura- mmm, por lo que me comentó Kyuubi… al máximo… es como si cada prenda que tiene pesara unas diez toneladas aproximadamente.

Todos- QUEEEEEEE…- El Nara sale del estupor y con los brazos cruzados continua con el interrogatorio.

Shikamaru- ¿y como es posible que no se le desgarre todo los músculos? Ese entrenamiento es demasiado…- La pelirrosa dirige su vista al pelinegro que se sentaba en una silla en el fondo de la habitación.

Sakura- por algo es el heredero de Kyuubi y un semidiós…- Haruno notaba que los ojos de cada se acrecentaba con cada palabra que expulsaba de la boca.

Choji- explícanos un poco más sobre Kyuubi y Kuyuki…- El Akimichi preguntaba desde su posición al costado del Nara, que tenía un rostro aburrido.

Sakura- espero que no estén con apuro… esto va a ser largo…- La pelirrosa empezó a contarles todo aquello que sabía. En otra habitación, para ser más preciso, en el cuarto de Itachi; una rubia de ojos azules no entendía que la había llevado a quedarse con el Uchiha antes de estar con su amiga y Naruto. El pelinegro se va despertando lentamente y siente un calor en su mano, algo la sostiene.

Itachi- _("Que bien se siente…")_ Hmp… que dolor de cabeza…- Se quejaba mientras forzaba su cuerpo para sentarse en la cama, la rubia rápidamente levanta su cabeza al escuchar la voz de Itachi.

Ino- ¿ya estas mejor?... ehh… ¿pasa algo?- Sonreía al verlo despierto, pero al observar que evita mirarla, al parecer estaba sonrojado, se empezó a preocupar.

Itachi- no nada… ve con tus amigos, me siento mejor… yo me voy a bañar…- Quería safarse de la rubia, su presencia lo sonrojaba de alguna manera, un sentimiento cálido se hacía presente en su interior.

Ino- pero que dices… apenas puedes poner un pie fuera de la cama…- El Uchiha ignora sus comentarios un poco subidos de vos y se pone de pie completamente, esto deja sin habla a la Yamanaka que lo mira con un toque de confusión.

Ino- pero como… recién haz recobrado la conciencia… es imposible…-

Itachi- Hmp… es por mi chacra… ahora ve con tus amigos, me estorbas…- La rubia contiene la ira de ser ignorada tan fríamente.

Ino- está bien, me iré… te dejo solo…- Alejándose de la habitación levanta la mano en señal de saludo, y se va con dirección al cuarto de Naruto. Los pensamientos revoloteaban en su mente, el hecho de ser superiormente atractivo, le intrigaba conocerlo más, averiguar que escondía debajo de esa actitud sin emociones. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación escucha detrás de esta a Haruno que comentaba sobre Itachi a todo el grupo.

Por otro lado, el Uchiha entro al baño de su habitación, abriendo el grifo de su bañera se mete con un único pensamiento, Ino Yamanaka. Su presencia le hacia sentir bien, su perfume era agradable, su pelo rubio le parecía precioso, y sus ojos color azul marino que eran los que mas le llamaban la atención lo volvían loco.

La pelirrosa termina su relato, todos los ocupantes se mostraban asombrados y tristes al escuchar el desafortunado destino de ambos shinobis, la historia de su padre y madre.

Sakura- bueno… creo que eso es todo lo que necesitan saber…-

Naruto- no… falta más…- El rubio comentaba al despertarse y ser abrazado por la pelirrosa sonrojándolo completamente.

Naruto- etto… Sakura chan… no estamos sol…- No alcanza a terminar que es volado por la pared de la habitación por un fuerte golpe en su rostro. Después de recuperarse se dirige a sus compañeros diciéndoles que les falta saber algo.

Sakura- ¿les vas a contar?...- La chica preguntaba dudosa ya sabiendo cual era el tema del que quería hablar Naruto.

Naruto- si… tienen que saberlo… Ino, si quieres escuchar no sería mejor que entres en vez de estar detrás de la puerta…- La rubia se adentra a la habitación asombrada de que Naruto se haya dado cuenta.

Ino- esto… está bien…- Se disculpaba mientras se dirigía a un asiento cercano a su compañero Shikamaru.

Naruto- bueno, lo que tienen que saber es que se ha formado una nueva organización enemiga…-

Shikamaru- si te refieres a Akatsuki… ya lo sabemos- El Nara iba a continuar pero es interrumpido por el rubio que mueve su cabeza negativamente ante la respuesta de este.

Naruto- no… no es Akatsuki de quien hablo… es una organización llamada Shibo no Kage… consiste de ocho integrantes incluyendo al líder… y Akatsuki no es nada comparado con su poder… su objetivo es vencer a todos los dioses de este mundo…- El pensamiento de una nueva organización superior a Akatsuki enviaba escalofríos en todos, el que sale del asombro es Shikamaru que levanta la mano.

Shikamaru- ¿y cuales son los dioses que tienen por objetivo?- Shikamaru ya se imaginaba lo peor y no estaba errado en su presentimiento.

Naruto- Kyuubi, Kuyuki, Itachi y yo… pero ahora se les ha sumado otro objetivo…- La pelirrosa agacha su cabeza y apoya sus manos sobre su regazo, esto no pasa desapercibido por los shinobis. El rubio estira su mano y lo coloca sobre el hombro de su novia que le devuelve una sonrisa, ella sabía que el joven la protegería hasta los últimos momentos. La mayoría de los presentes no entendían que tenía que ver Sakura con todo esto.

Ino- Sakura… ¿Por qué ella?- Logrando articular palabras luego de la confesión del heredero del Kyuubi.

Naruto- Ino… Sakura es una semidiosa, gracias a un entrenamiento ideado por mi madre…- El shock era visible en todas las caras, pero más en la Yamanaka.

Ino- Wow… la frentuda una semidiosa… debo estar soñando…- Masajeándose la cabeza recupera el aliento.

Sakura- no… no lo estas… ahora soy mucho más fuerte que tú…- La pelirrosa decía con un tono burlón y levantando el puño en señal de desafío, el rubio movía las manos de un lado al otro desesperado.

Naruto- bueno basta… nos desviamos un poco… ahhhh, me olvidaba… durante ocho años la organización no se ha movido… ahora están en constante movimiento buscando nuestra posición…-

Neji- ¿y que piensan hacer?... por lo que cuentas, son demasiados fuertes…- Hablaba el ojiplateado llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Naruto- tenía en mente formar una organización compuesta por shinobis de confianza… la idea es someterlos a un entrenamiento exhaustivo para alcanzar el nivel de un ninja superior al rango S… por eso mismo los he llamado… es su decisión si quieren unirse o no… ¿que dicen?- Los shinobis provenientes de Konoha se encuentran pensativos ante el plan de Uzumaki, hasta que el Hyuuga da un paso hacia delante.

Neji- pues… yo no tengo problema… me basta con aumentar mis habilidades… me apunto…-

Shikamaru- es problemático… pero estoy dentro…-

Choji- me apunto Naruto…- El Akimichi comentaba mientras revisaba la bolsa de papas fritas, el cejudo se coloca en una pose y levanta su pulgar con la característica sonrisa.

Lee- si hace que mi llama de la juventud crezca… lo haré… me apunto…-

Tenten- no veo ningún problema… estoy dentro…-

Shino- me apunto…-

Kiba- también me apunto… ¿verdad Akamaru?...- El Inuzuka le preguntaba a su mascota que se colocaba al lado de su pierna protectoramente, el ladrido era toda la respuesta para entender su afirmación.

Hinata- esto… yo… me… apunto- Tartamudeaba la ojiplateada juntando sus dedos.

Ino- pues claro… yo también me apunto... _("Además tendré la oportunidad de verlo…")-_

Naruto- veo que todos están de acuerdo… bueno le comentaremos este tema a Kakashi, Gai, Asuma y Kurenai… ellos seguramente querrán unirse…- La felicidad en el rostro del rubio no tenía igual.


End file.
